


Welcome Home

by Alwaysmusic0410



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Romance, Best Friends, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Feelings, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt Barry Allen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Eddie, Jealous Iris West, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Love Simon References, Minor Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Passion, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Crush, Soulmates, Tickle Fights, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Yearning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysmusic0410/pseuds/Alwaysmusic0410
Summary: Barry has been gone for 9 months leaving everyone with a empty feeling especially his best friend Iris, how will everything change between them when he comes home especially because she thinks she is the reason he left.  They navigate between the old them and a new them filled with feelings and emotions but most importantly love.(Sorry if the summary sucks not my best)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 61
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

"Ten minutes until dinner is ready." Joe yelled waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

He waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs when he finally got a response.

"Okay dad we'll be right down." Iris shouted back.

He knew he didn't have to yell , but it reminded him of the old days a little when Barry and Iris would yell okay and race down the stairs and whoever was last would have to do the dishes. He loved the sound of them laughing as they came down the stairs, but now it was a little different.

"Hey thanks again for letting me stay until I finished this story, I am on a deadline and I can't miss it. Scott has been on me for 2 weeks now." Linda says.

"Oh really." Iris says with a raised eyebrow and laugh.

"Shut it West." Linda says hitting Iris with a pillow laughing. 

Linda Park and Iris had been friends since high school. They were partnered up in a journalism class Iris sophomore year and even though Linda was a year older they hit off instantly. She and Iris went to the same college and Linda even got Iris a job where she worked at CCPN. 

"Boyfriend or not, I still get talked to about my deadlines thank you very much."

"At least yours is sports, I have to write about a Dr. Wells and some science machine he is building, followed by some other science words I don't know or understand. So far the article reads: Science guy builds science thing that will do science stuff."

"Please don't piss off my boyfriend, where is Allen and his science brain when you need him." Linda says laughing. She stops when she notices Iris's fallen face.

"Exactly, where is he." Iris says full of sadness in her voice.

"Still nothing from Allen? How long has it been now?"

"9 months and 12 days, but who's counting right."

"Come on lets go eat your feelings." Linda says placing her arm over Iris shoulder which Iris gives her a small smile, but Iris was still lost in thought about Barry.

Barry had been gone for 9 months. He had went on some sort of discovery science trip that was supposed to last 2 months and then come back, but Barry didn't and Iris had a feeling she might know why. Instead he sent a letter home with his bestfriend Cisco informing the family that he would be extending his time, but it didn't say how long. He went from calling twice a week to once a week which then became once a month to nothing for the past 5 months. Everyone just wanted to hear from him again, their hearts felt empty without him especially Iris. They had been bestfriends since kindergarten and had been through all the highs and lows. From celebrating her first official story to him losing his parents and coming to live with them. Barry was family and they needed their missing piece.

"Thanks for having me Joe." Linda says sitting down.

"Anytime, you know that." Joe says as he smiles at Linda.

"Alright, so any extra guest so I can set extra places. Simon or Eddie?" Joe says looking at Wally and Iris.

"Simon is having game night with his family, but he might come to the picnic Sunday." Wally says with a smile.

"Eddie is doing paperwork on some case, so he is working late. Are we waiting for Cecile?" Iris asked as Joe brings in the main dish.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!, damn it." Joe says waving his had franticly in the air trying to cool them.

"Oven mittens dad!." Iris yells.

"No she texted saying she will be running a little late, so save her some." Everyone looks at Wally.

"What?" Wally says as he already has scooped 2 spoonful's of grandma Esther's noodles onto his plate.

About 10 minutes go by and they are in full conversation mode, talking about work, school, the news etc. when they hear the keys at the front door jingle.

"Hey everybody." Cecile says walking in and taking off her coat.

"Hey baby, how was work?"

"Pretty good you should see what I brought home?"

Everyone looks up toward the door.

"Ta-Da" Cecile says with her arms open motioning toward the door. Barry walks in behind her dropping his bag off his shoulder.

"Hey, something smells good.." 


	2. Chapter 2

Joe stands up with his mouth open and points at Barry.

"Do you guys see him too or is it just me? Is this real or am I'm dreaming?" Joe asks wide eyed as he watches Wally get up from the table and walk over to hug Barry.

"Yep dad pretty real. Welcome home Barry." Wally says laughing and hugging Barry again and also making way for his dad who is walking up to Barry.

Joe stands in front of Barry for a second and just smiles at him like a proud parent. He grabs Barry and pulls him in tight and they just hug swaying side to side in silence for a few seconds.

"Welcome home son, we've missed you so much." Joe says sounding a little choked up. Joe lets Barry go and stand back and looks at him again, this time he notices Barry's scruffy beard.

"I see you brought that with you." Joe says gesturing the beard, they laugh and he pulls Barry in again for another hug.

"Yeah, also pretty real." Barry says laughing touching his beard.

"Smells good? Something looks good." Linda whispers in Iris's ear before walking up to greet Barry.

Barry was about 6ft tall and usually very skinny with no muscles and had a baby face and the most adorable green eyes with a smile to match. The Barry standing in the door way had a scruffy beard and seemed a little bit more lean and muscular, but one thing that didn't change was the green eyes that Iris couldn't wait to be standing in front of. While he was physically different Iris hoped that he was still the same Barry.

"Welcome home Allen, its been awhile." Linda says hugging Barry and giving him a once over look. 

Iris had finally got up from the table and walked over toward Barry until they were face to face. They smiled at each other, everything was quiet with all eyes on them knowing it was the only reunion that mattered.

"Iris." Barry said with a smile. Iris missed her name coming from his voice.

"Bartholomew." She said teasing him.

"Hi."

"Hi." She says before opening her arms and wrapping them around him. Her body fit right into his tall frame and he felt different. She didn't know why, but just figured that it had been so long that she didn't know what he felt like anymore. She didn't want to let him go in case this was just a dream, she really missed him she wanted the warm embrace to go on forever.

"Alright, alright let the boy get some breathing room and come eat." Joe says walking back toward the table.

Iris still had both arms wrapped around Barry's waist, but he was now free to walk as he drapped 1 arm over her shoulder rubbing her arm. When Barry stopped walking, Iris looked up at him and saw that he was looking around the house like it was his first time there. He seemed like he was in awe that everything was still the same. As they made it to the table he pulled out Iris's chair for to sit down and sat beside her. Joe walked in from the kitchen with another plate for Barry.

"Here eat I made grandmas Esther's noodles. You know I would've made more if I knew you were coming (Joe says looking at Barry). Did you know about this?" He says looking at Cecile suspiciously.

"No I didn't, you know I'm not a good secret keeper. I was at work when I got a call from a unknown number twice, so the third time I finally answered I thought I recognized the voice, but wasn't sure until he said.." Cecile motions to Barry who is about to put the noodles in his mouth.

"I'm Bartholomew Henry Allen in case you forgot me." He said laughing placing the noodles in his mouth.

"So he asked me to pick him up from a bus station. I drove there and didn't spot him at first partly due to that beard, but I saw that smile honked my horn at him, drove here, and bam surprise."

"Thank you again by the way."

"No problem sweetie."

"Man Joe have I missed this." Barry says, scooping the food into his mouth.

"Here you want some more?"

"Naw I'm good, so how has everything been? Wally how is school and Simon?" Barry says wiping his mouth.

"School is good wishing it would be over already and well Simon is good he was officially upgraded to boyfriend status. I cant wait for you to meet him." Wally says with pride and a huge smile.

"Boyfriend status huh, alright blue. I can't wait to meet him then." Barry says smiling at Wally.

"The job is still the job. Crime doesn't stop for anyone...umm no changes in the lab Julian still driving everyone crazy as usual and you'll never guess what he agreed to." Joe says smiling.

"What?"

"Joining the football game at the Police Family Picnic on Sunday."

"Julian playing football? Sign me up." Barry says laughing.

Iris just watched all the interaction was happening around her and all she could focus on was Barry and his smile. It was different, his laugh was cuter to her she also was looking at his scruffy beard and realized that she was attracted to it, but she still missed clean shaven baby face Barry. Either way she had her bestfriend back and it made her happy. Iris was so caught up and focused on her thoughts about Barry she hadn't realized that the was talking to her.

"Iris, Iris." Barry said as he snapped his fingers drawing her out of her haze of thoughts.

"You alright baby girl?"

"Yeah daddy, I'm fine just still can't believe Barry is here." She smiled at Barry so soft and warm and he returned the same smile making her feel like it was just them 2.

"So what about you Iris, how's work? Linda said you've been killing it." Iris looks at Linda who winks at her.

"Yeah something like that. I really love it though I'm glad I found my passion and get to do what I love."

"Well I knew you would be amazing at whatever you wanted to do." Barry says looking at her.

Linda phone chimes and she looks down its a message from Scott.

"I'm gonna take off and let you guys enjoy the rest of your family time, I'll see you guys Sunday." Linda gets up from the table saying her goodbyes and walks over to Barry and hugs him. "Welcome home Allen." Iris walks her out and rejoins everyone at the table.

"So Barry enough about us what about you..no calls, texts, letters, smoke signals or anything." Cecile says.

"Yeah sorry about that I shouldn't have done that I was just (long pause) discovering I guess. I just wanted to be in the moment trying to take everything and everyone in. I really did miss everyone though." Barry says with nothing but genuine feeling.

"Well tomorrow we will have family breakfast and you can tell us everything that you got to take in." Joe says.

"Cool. I really need to get some sleep anyway." Barry stood up from the table hugging Joe.

"Welcome home son." Joe said returning Barrys hug. Barry went to kiss Cecile on the cheek and walked over to pick up his bags and head up stairs.

"I'll walk up with you." Iris said following after Barry. Barry turned to her with a quick smile which Joe and Cecile took notice of and looked at each other. Wallys phone started to ring Simon was facetiming him. Wally got up from the table.

"Where you think you going?"

"Simons calling."

"You can talk to Simon while your doing the dishes." Joe says as him and Cecile walk to the couch to watch tv.

"Wow, Wally has really changed things." Barry says dropping his bag and looking around in his old room.

"That's Wally over the top, but stylish." She says laughing. Barry looked at her with a half smile and turned away again, suddenly the room was filled with silence.

"Are you okay?" Barry asks noticing the look on Iris's face.

"Its just really good to see you bear and have you home the house has had a emptiness to it since you've been gone and now in one night you were able to fill it up. My heart has been..." Iris starts to cry not able to finish her sentence.

"Hey, I'm here now." Barry walks over to Iris and gently grabs her hand and places it on his heart and smiles at her. 

"I'm here and I'm still me...okay."

"Okay." Iris says as a few tears roll down her face while she is looking up at Barry and his adorable green eyes. She didn't know why, but she felt nervous at how close they were but also felt like she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Okay." Barry says placing his thumb on her face wiping the tears away smiling down at her. Iris started to feel at ease and calmed down. She removed her hand from his chest and took a step back.

"Well I'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight Barry."

"Goodnight Iris."

Iris walked across the hall to her room and shut the door and plopped down on her bed. Her heart was racing and her stomach felt full of butterflies, just hoping that this wasn't a dream and Barry really was across the hall and that they would really see him in the morning, have breakfast and catch up only the way that they can. Iris smiled at the thought when her phone chimed with a text message.

**"Hey babe just wanted to tell you goodnight and that I love you."**

Iris looked at her phone, she had forgot all about her boyfriend Eddie of almost a year, she texts back saying goodnight and a smiley face emoji and lays back in her bed. All she could think about was Barry, he came home and in one night she saw how happy her dad was to have his son back and Wally to have his brother. The house was now full of light with his presence and that made her happy. She also thought about the moment that they just had, and how he touched her so gently making her feel at ease, she began to have this sudden rush of unexplainable energy that ran through her and smiled because she knew it was all Barry. Iris drifted off to sleep wondering what would tomorrow bring.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lets go I don't have all morning." Joe yelled from the bottom of the stairs with a smile.

"Okay." 3 voices yelled back.

"You like that don't you?" Cecile says walking up to Joe.

"Yeah I do, feels like the old days. It also lets me know I still got it."

Wally is the first to come downstairs just as the doorbell rings. (Ding-Dong)

"Where is Barry and your sister?" Joe asks as Wally walks toward the door.

"Barry was almost done getting ready and Iris.....well is Iris." Joe nods in agreement with his son knowing how Iris is. 

"Hey you made it." Wally says as he opens the door. Simon, Wally's boyfriend, walks in and they exchange a hug and quick kiss before Wally closes the door behind him.

"Hey Simon." Joe and Cecile say in unison.

"Hey Joe, hey Cecile." Simon says greeting them.

"How are you? Like the new haircut" Cecile asked.

"Pretty good, thank you thought it was getting a little to long." Simon says, just as the doorbell rings again. (Ding- Dong)

"Barry, Ir..." Joe stops mid sentence as Barry and Iris walk down the stairs laughing.

Cecile opens goes to open the door to find a another visitor.

"Eddie, sweetie hi. Come in." She says gesturing for him to enter meanwhile looking at Joe and then Iris. Eddie enters the house and instantly looks at the stairs at Iris and Barry.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" Iris says looking surprised as she looks between Barry and Eddie. She walks up to Eddie giving him a quick kiss. She didn't know why but she felt guilty.

"Hey (Eddie returns Iris kiss) remember I said since I would be missing dinner yesterday that we would get breakfast today."

"Oh I totally forgot."

"I see." Eddie says looking up to the stairs and noticing Barry.

"Hey Barry, welcome home when did you get back?" Eddie says walking over to shake Barry's hand.

"Last night." Barry says placing his hand out. Both men eye each other shaking each others hand with a firm grip.

"Iris didn't say anything." Eddie says finally letting go of Barry's hand. The room got silent for a minute with everyone watching the exchange and you could feel sudden tension in the air.

"It was a surprise we didn't know." Iris says quickly again looking between the 2 men.

"Iris, Wally a minute in the kitchen please." Joe says giving Wally and Iris a stern look.

Iris was the first to follow her dad, glad to be escaping whatever was happening.

"Simon this is my brother Barry, Barry this is my boyfriend Simon." Wally says with a huge smile.

"So your the famous Barry huh. Blue talks about you all the time."

"Famous might be a reach, but yeah he talked about you a lot too."

"A lot huh? Please do share." Simon says looking at Wally.

"A little maybe, but not a lot." Wally says.

"Wally kitchen, now!" Joe says getting Wally's attention. Wally leaves them talking and walks into the kitchen where his dad and Iris are standing.

"What's up dad?"

"What's up is this was supposed to be a FAMILY breakfast, not a who wants to be the ultimate third wheel at his own homecoming breakfast." Joe says highly upset and very much annoyed.

"Barry wanted to meet Simon."

"I didn't know Barry would be home when I agreed to have breakfast with Eddie, I totally forgot so I didn't invite him on purpose. I'm sure Barry is fine with it." Iris says the last part with no confidence in her voice and doesn't believe it herself, but she couldn't just tell Eddie to leave either. 

Joe sighs and rubs his forehead at a complete loss. Meanwhile back in the living room Barry is talking with Simon.

"Simon I just want you to know, if you break blues heart..."

"I'm gonna die a slow painful death, you and Joe are going to cover it up, and just on the off chance it has to go to trial Cecile is going to get you guys off?"

"Iris?" Barry says looking at him puzzled.

"And Cecile." Simon says smiling at her."

"What can I say, mama bear don't play."

Soon Wally, Iris and Joe walk back into the living room rejoining everyone.

"Alright lets go get...(Ding-Dong)." Joe is cut short by the doorbell again.

"Are we expecting anyone else." He asks turning toward the entire group. Everyone shakes their head no and waits for him to open the door.

"Good morning sir." A man says with a huge smile.

"We don't want any." Joe says quickly.

"Excuse me?"

"What ever your selling we don't want any."

"Joe." Cecile says.

"What? We don't." He says looking back at her.

"Oh, I'm not selling anything. I have a delivery here for a Mr. Barry Allen."

"Yeah that's me." Barry says walking forward past Joe. The guy hands Barry a small package with a card.

"Sign here for me please." Barry signs a the slip.

"Here you go, thanks."

"You folks have a wonderful day." 

Barry walks back inside and sits the small package down on the key stand and opens the card and is all smiles as he reads it and lets out a small laugh toward the end.

"What is it, who is it from, how does anyone know your home already." Iris asked rapidly, letting her vigilant reporter show.

"Can we please go before the doorbell rings again and I never get any breakfast." Joe says ushering everyone out the door, but he places a hand up to stop Barry.

"Hey I hope its okay that Simon and Eddie are here. I wanted this to be family only breakfast for us to get to enjoy some quality time together."

"Sure Joe its fine." Barry says giving a half smile before placing his hands in his pockets and walking out the door. Joe watched as he could tell Barry was full of crap, but knew that he would never come out and say it because that's not the kind of person he is. As they walked out everyone had began piling into the cars.

"I'll ride with Wally and Simon if you guys don't mind." Barry says looking toward them.

"We're good with that." Wally says.

"Are you sure?" Iris says turning looking at Barry feeling a little hurt.

"Yeah I'm sure." Barry gets in the backseat of Simons car.

"Guess it's just you and me then." Eddie says getting in his car with a smile.

"Yeah guess so." Iris says as she watches Barry get Simons car.

About 20 minutes later they pull up to Toasted Yolk one of their favorite places to grab breakfast. Eddie and Iris pulled up with Wally, Simon and Barry right behind them. When the 3 guys got out of the car they were all smiles and full of laughter especially Wally and Barry and all Iris could do was look on with a bit of jealousy. She wanted that to be her and Barry catching up already full of laughs and getting back into their old dynamic. She felt like she was missing out on something, but knew her time was coming. As they got seated at the table they were pretty much paired off leaving Barry as the odd man out at the head of the table with Joe and Iris on each side of him. They were making small talk when the waiter came up and took their order and continued with the conversation they were having.

"So Barry how was your trip?" Simon asked.

"It was pretty good. I feel like I learned a lot. I got to see how other cultures and people live and all the differences and similarities between them and us."

"That sounds amazing. I bet you learned a thing or 2 about yourself in the process."

"Yeah I did actually. I got to get out of my comfort zone, it was scary at first, but then I realized how else would I grow."

"Well I'm glad your back and putting me in my comfort zone." Joe says laughing.

"How corny dad." Wally says laughing.

"Can't a dad miss his son." Joe says smiling. As they continue to chat the waiter comes back with their food and they all begin to eat. While eating Barry suddenly stops someone had caught his eye. Barry wipes his mouth and has huge smile on his face. No one notices, but Iris as she looks in the direction Barry is looking at and sees a older woman walking toward them.

"Barry?" Everyone looks up to see the woman and looks at Barry.

"Liza, how are you?" Barry stands up and walks over to her giving her a warm hug.

"I'm good, welcome home."

"Thanks. Sorry, umm Liza Danvers this is my family, everybody this is Liza Danvers she and professor stein co-hosted the trip."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Thank you for having my son on your trip and into your program." Joe says standing shaking her hand.

"The pleasure was all mine, it was a lovely 2 months. Your son is a wonderfully smart and kind young man, a sure reflection of the people around him I'm sure." Liza says smiling at everyone and then looking back at Barry, who is blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you." Joe says proudly as he sits back down.

"Speaking of reflections, I see some of Carter rubbed off on you." Liza says as she reaches out and touches Barry chin and beard as if it isn't real causing him to laugh.

"Yeah he did, and so much more." Barry says giving her a look as if he was speaking in code. Everyone seemed lost at the undertone of what he said looking at each other to see if they knew the answer to the code.

"Good. You deserve it and both needed it. I'm glad you got home safe." She says touching Barry face softly looking him square in the eyes.

"Thank you." Barry says smiling at her. Everyone continues to watch the exchange, especially Iris. She knows that another coded conversation was being had and hoped that later on Barry would share with her what it was.

"Speaking of need, I think Kara needs to see this beard in person." Liza says with a small smile.

"Kara's here? Where is she?" Barry asked with eager eyes and excitement searching the restaurant.

"She is outside with Alex getting the car, which I should be getting to....it was really nice to meet you all." Liza says nodding at them and smiling.

"Likewise." Cecile says.

"I'll walk you out." Barry says to Liza following her.

As Barry and Liza walk outside a car pulls up and the door quickly fly's open, a cute blonde woman with glasses hops out the car and jumps into Barry's arms. They embrace for awhile before Barry lets her go tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. They start talking, a few moments later she touches his beard and they laugh as she playfully pushes Barry. Barry points to the window and she smiles and waves at everyone at the table before directing her attention back to Barry. Barry pulls out the card that he had got earlier and hands it to the woman who reads it and again hugs Barry smiling at him. Inside, Iris sits watching the whole exchange very intensely and feels herself getting tense. Joe and Cecile notice and look at each other, who else notices is Eddie. Iris notices that Barry has this carefree smile while talking to the mystery girl one that he usually only has with her, Iris had to know who she was. The 2 part ways and Barry is making his way back to the table with a huge smile on his face as he sits down.

"Who was that Barry?" Iris ask placing a piece of fruit in her mouth.

"That was Kara, Liza's daughter." Barry says taking a bite of his pancakes.

"She's cute." Iris says sound beyond fake in her tone. Everyone looks at her but she doesn't notice she is just looking at Barry.

"Yeah, I invited them to the Picnic."

Everyone continues to eat their breakfast and make small talk, but all Iris could think was who was that mystery woman and who was she to Barry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short to kind of set up the scene and pace for the next chapter... :)

"Welcome home baby face."

"Not baby face no more huh, what you trying to show us your growing up?" A few officers say gathering around Barry teasing him.

It was a nice sunny Sunday and the annual police family picnic, it was full of families, games, and food. This year was a little of a twist, it was also turning into a welcome home celebration for Barry. Wally and Simon were setting up the last few tables laughing and talking with a few of the other officers and their family members, as Joe watched from the grill smiling.

"Don't burn the food West." Cecile said poking Joe in the side.

"Hey." He said smiling at her giving her a quick kiss and placing a arm around her while flipping the meat. Joe pulled her in, and she knew that he was watching Barry.

"I'm so glad he is home and our family can be whole again. I've missed this, all of us together."

"I know babe, I know...but I'm serious don't burn this meat Joe West." Cecile says giving him a stern look pointing at the meat.

While Barry is talking to everyone he is suddenly lifted in the air.

"Welcome home."

"Thanks Oliver." Barry says laughing.

"How'd you know it was me?" Oliver says putting him down.

"Your probably the only person who could pick me up." Barry says laughing as both guys shared a brotherly hug.

"Hi, I'm standing here too, not that I'm one to interrupt a male bonding moment." Felicity said waving standing on the side. Barry smiles at her and gives her a hug.

"You look good." Oliver says, patting Barry shoulder giving him a knowing look.

"Thanks."

"Cisco Ramon in the house. Now where is my bestfriend?" Everyone turns and parts to get out of Cisco's way, Barry and Cisco share a made up handshake and quick hug.

"Finally your home, you look good I see Carter didn't kill you...Yo pay up Ronnie told you my boy would survive." Cisco says turning behind him putting his hand out to Ronnie who is with his girlfriend Caitlyn.

"Thanks man, appreciate the confidence.." Barry says laughing while he gives Ronnie a handshake and Caitlyn a quick hug. Some of the officers leave and let the group of friends catch up. 

"Oh man by the way guess who called and offered me, Ronnie, and Caitlyn a job?"

"Who?"

"Harrison Wells, the Harrison Wells, Harrison freaking Wells." Cisco says with excitement.

"Are you serious?" Wally says walking up to join the group.

"That's amazing you guys congrats." Barry says.

"He told us professor Stein wrote him telling him that we'd be a perfect fit for star labs." Caitlyn says.

"So long CCPD and most importantly so long up tight Julian...Barry how will you put up with that guy? You want me to put in a good word for you with Wells?

"Do you even have a word to put in yet." Ronnie says laughing while looking at Cisco.

"Maybe not right now, but when I get some I will." Cisco says winking at Barry.

"Thanks, but you know the crime lab is what I love even if that means working with Julian."

"What about me?" Everyone turns around looking at the awkwardly dressed guy. Julian worked with Barry and Cisco at the crime lab, he was head of the lab, a job Barry dreamed about all the time. Julian was bossy, annoying and always rubbed people the wrong way having to be right about everything. Which made working for him a nightmare, but despite this Barry loved his job. 

"Umm just that your going to play in the football game this year." Barry says quickly trying not to laugh.

"Yes, that's right I've been studying so I can get the hang of this. I'm ready, if your joining in the game I hope you got your game face on Allen, don't need the lab to look bad."

"Your doing a good job of that on your own." Cisco says letting out chuckle. Julian looks at him and walks off from the group.

"What the hell does he have on." Felicity says.

"Don't ask, its just Julian." Barry says causing the entire group to laugh.

Iris, Eddie, Linda and Scott all walk into the park at the same time. She hears a group of people laughing and spots Barry right away. She smiles when she sees him surrounded by all his friends and smiling and laughing. Eddie looks at her and then in the direction she is looking and notices her smile, he has never seen that smile before its different and he cant place it. He grabs her hand as they walk up to the group.

"Hey guys." Iris says walking up to the group with a huge smile on her face looking at Barry, as she makes her way to stand near him.

"Hey." Everyone responds turning to see the four walk up. 

"What does that guy have on?" Scott says looking horrified as Julian walks by.

"Its his football outfit." Felicity says laughing.

"What football has he been watching. He's going to hurt himself with that outfit" Scott says.

"We'll see when he gets on the field." Ronnie says shrugging his shoulders shaking his head.

"Barry talk him out of this, tell him you need him on the side lines so he can tell you how to run better or something. He can't pass up a chance to boss you around." Cisco says pleading with Barry.

"Oh, your going to play this year Barry? You usually just sit out." Eddie says with a confused look.

"Yeah I am. Sort of last minute. Its not usually my thing, but this year I figure why not." Barry says looking Eddie square in the eyes.

"Yeah and he is gonna be great I'm sure." Iris says, letting go of Eddies hand and interlocking her arms with Barry's.

"Of course." Eddie says with a tight smile. Everyone notices the semi tense moment, everyone except Iris maybe.

"Aren't you guys so happy to have Barry back?" Iris says smiling at Barry and the rest of the group with so much excitement.

"You mean baby face. I don't care what he has growing on his face, he is still baby face." A officer yells from the side of them in another group officers making everyone laugh. Barry starts to turn little red.

"Yeah man, did you skin Carter for that beard or what?" Cisco says.

"Baby face? What am I missing?" Ronnie asked confused.

"Don't ask, please." Barry says rubbing his neck with his free hand.

"Well I like it either way." Iris says giving a soft smile reassuring Barry.

More people start to arrive when Eddie sees a few of the guys he knows since he is starting to feel out of place in what he sees as Barry's group, and much to his distain it includes Iris.

"Hey babe I'm gonna go say hi to the guys I'll be right back." Eddie says looking at Iris, but her attention is clearly on Barry.

"Okay." She says not really noticing him and still in the conversation about Barry's beard.

"Barry."

"Eddie." They exchange looks as Eddie leaves the group everyone notices the slight tension again still talking trying to play it off.

The group stands around talking, cracking jokes and enjoying each others company. The whole time Iris has her arm still interlocked with Barry's and neither seemed to notice its just carefree and natural and Iris likes it.

"Hey Iris, your dad said he needs you and babe I'm going to the store I'll be right back." Simon says. Wally leaves the group walking Simon to his car.

"Hey I'll be right back. Don't let him go far you guys." Iris says looking at Barry finally letting his arm go. He nods at her and continues talking to everyone. Linda notices the look Iris gives him and smiles to herself. What neither of them realizes is Eddie is also watching from a far as he sips his drink.

"Hey, you good Eddie?" Officer Jaxs ask noticing Eddies intense stare at Barry and Iris.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just friends right." Eddie says now just starring at Barry.

"What?" Jaxs says confused.

"Nothing. I'm good. Thanks." Eddie says smiling at him and rejoining the conversation around him.

Iris walks up to her dad grilling and Cecile with the help of Wally setting up some stuff.

"Hey baby girl." Joe says as he kissed Iris forehead while she wraps her arms around him for a hug.

"Hey daddy, smells good." Iris says taking a whiff.

"You know I have the skills for the grills." Iris looks up at him.

"I know corny." They both laugh. Iris redirects her attention back to Barry and his group of friends and watches him, she smiles.

"Feels good doesn't it."

"What?" Iris says looking at her dad.

"Having Barry back home."

Iris takes a pause and looks again at Barry before responding to her dad. "Yeah, it does." Just then someone catches Iris's eye walking up to Barry and his group of friends.

"Kara Danvers." Ronnie says with a smile.

"Ronnie Raymond." Kara says smiling and walking into his hug.

"KD in the house and I don't mean Kevin Durant, come here girl." Cisco says following Ronnie lead and hugging Kara before making room for Caitlyn.

"What are you doing here?"

"My sister got a job assignment here for awhile." Kara says motioning for Alex.

"Hi. I'm Alex." Alex says and everyone waves.

"Plus yesterday I ran into Barry and he invited us here." She says smiling at Barry.

"Oh, sorry umm Kara this is Linda and her boyfriend Scott they work at CCPN and this is Oliver and his fiancé Felicity." Everyone smiles at each other and shakes hands.

"So your Oliver Queen, Barry had nothing but good things to say about you." Kara says smiling.

"Likewise." Oliver says smiling at Barry.

"Hey is Liza here?" Ronnie asks.

"Not yet, she had to run a quick errand and is coming back."

"Hey, do you mind if I borrow your sister really quick?"

"No go ahead." Alex says smiling.

"I want you to meet my family." Barry says turning to smile at Kara as he placed his hand on the bottom of her back leading her away from the group. Iris notices this and gets a little upset as she sees them walking over toward them. She folds her arms a little, looking very stand offish. 

"Hey everyone this is my friend Kara Danvers." Barry says with a smile full of pride.

"Hi, its such a pleasure to meet all of you. Barry spoke about you guys with so much love and high regard."

"Wish we could say the same." Iris says spitefully causing Barry, Wally and Joe to look at her.

"Its nice to meet you to sweetie, and even though we haven't heard much about you yet (Cecile turns looking at Iris), you being here says enough. Cecile says grabbing her hands.

"Thank you." Kara says smiling looking at everyone.

"Joe, Barry they are pulling teams for the football game." Jaxs says walking up to the group.

"We're coming." Joe says.

Joe was one of the team captains this year, for his team he pulled Barry, Wally, Oliver, Cisco, and Julian and added Kara sister Alex when they needed another woman to volunteer. They were going to play against Eddie, Scott, Ronnie, Jax, Sara, and a lab tech Adam. Everyone was hanging out playing cards waiting on the game to start.

"Honey as sexy as I think you are how about you pick to be shirts at the coin toss, so you can keep your shirt on. Those are my goods and they are not for everyone to see." Cecile says kissing Joe.

"Oh yeah?" Joe says returning her kiss.

"FYI, that's still gross and very much awkward for those of us related to you." Wally says looking disgusted.

"Agreed baby brother." Iris says fist bumping Wally, making the same facial expression.

"Do you have anything to add?" Joe looks at Barry.

"Nope, I'm good." Barry says smiling about to burst out in laughter.

"Good. Look we grown so shut your eyes and ears. if you don't like it." Everyone around starts laughing as Joe gives Cecile a quick kiss to prove his point.

"Hey Joe, your out on this one." Captain Singh says walking up to everyone.

"Huh, why?" Joe says.

"Joe we need you supervising the grill, some how Anderson is on it." Everyone turns and looks in horror.

"I have everyone expecting to eat actual food, not end up in the ER."

"Yeah on it cap, who's gonna fill my spot."

"I don't know maybe Solis." The captain says.

"Mind if I give it a shot or is it cops only?" A voice says from behind them.

"Carter?" Barry says standing with a huge smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking Michael Shanks who played Carter Hall on Smallville for Carter picture at the end :)

"Carter?" Barry eyes were wide open and had a huge smile on his face like he just saw a superhero.

"Hey kid." The man says with a equally wide smile, giving Barry a firm fatherly hug which Joe takes notice of. Carter was a tall rugged looking man with a beard and semi messy hair and was a mans man.

"What are you doing here?" Barry said still smiling in shock.

"I had some business here, and figured what the hell."

"I really just hit him in the head and kidnapped him." Liza says behind Carter. Barry didn't notice the woman standing behind him, he quickly gives her a hug. Carter looks around and sees a few familiar faces.

"So I see the gang is all here." He says looking at Cisco, Ronnie and Caitlyn who are greeting Liza and shortly after he sees Kara.

"Hey little Danvers." Carter says walking over to Kara.

"Carter." Kara says getting up to hug him.

"See I didn't let anything happen to him." Carter says softly to Kara, causing Iris to look at them and then at Barry again knowing its another coded conversation.

"I see, thank you." Kara says. Joe begins to clear his throat to get Barry's attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry ummm..Carter this is Joe West, Cecile, Iris, and Wally. Everybody this is Carter, Carter.."

"Carter Hall. Wait, the world famous archeologist Carter Hall. Sir I have all 3 of your books and read a number of your research papers." Julian says walking up from who knows where interrupting Barry and looking star struck.

"Umm thanks." Carter says looking at Barry and back to Julian.

"Its nice to meet you all." Carter says putting his hand out to Joe to shake. Joe gives Carter a firm tight grip which Carter just smiles and continues to shake Joes hand. Cecile watches as the 2 men stare at each intensely neither backing down.

"And how nice it is to meet you. " Cecile says putting her hand in front of Carters for him to shake which he does and makes direct eye contact with her followed by a charming smile.

"Well enough about me, are we going to play some football or what?" 

All the people that are playing flag football are surrounded by the Captain listening to all the rules as everyone else starts setting up the seats on the sidelines. The topic of course Carter.

"Archeologist are hot! I mean look at him. Brains and sexy, what a combo." Linda says.

"Trust me a lot of us were looking every chance we got the few days he was with us. You just better hope his team is skin.

"Wait, your telling me it gets better?" Linda says looking at Caitlyn with wide eyes and Caitlyn just smiles.

"Are you surprised? I mean...." Cecile says joining in.

"I'm standing right here, I can hear yall." Joe says looking at them annoyed.

"We know honey and your doing great." Cecile says without looking at Joe.

"Hey everybody did I miss any of the game?" Simon says rejoining everyone, and as he does he notices Carter.

"Who is that?"

"Perfection." Linda says causing everyone to laugh. The only person not laughing or joining in was Iris. While yes she thought Carter was something to look at she was curious about him and how he knew Barry. She wanted the backstory on the relationship and bond that apparently had taken place while Barry was away. Barry was closed off a lot and didn't really open up to anyone except her and Joe, but now not 1 but 2 people have shown up and seem to formed this bond with Barry that seemed just as close, if not stronger than the one she and Joe shared with him. Iris had this feeling that Barry was slipping away and she didn't like it. Iris started to google Carter Hall to see if she could get any insight to who he was besides looks. As she scrolled and looked through several articles she saw that he was very accomplished in his field, was a teacher, volunteered in several countries, and seemed to move around a lot. As she was scrolling she looked up and saw that the guys were walking back over to where they were sitting.

"So skin or shirt Evans?" Linda asked her boyfriend.

"Sorry baby shirt only." He laughs kissing her forehead as he hands her his keys.

"Hey babe can you hold my phone." Eddie says.

"Yeah sure." Iris says taking his phone. Barry is walking up after splitting up from Carter who is arcoss the field with Liza. Eddie turns around to see what she is looking at and is not surprised.

"Kiss for good luck." Eddie says feeling like he needs to do something, what he is not ready for is Iris's hesitation.

"Umm okay." Iris kisses Eddie quickly, and then looks over at Barry feeling very guilty. Eddie just sighs as he walks back onto the field to join his team, but not before looking back at Iris and Barry.

"Ladies now prepare yourself for..."

"Oh my god yes!" Linda says excitedly.

"I haven't even done anything yet." Cisco says confused and then turns his head to see what everyone is looking at, Carter.

"Told ya." Caitlyn says. All the women are looking over at Carter who has taken off his shirt and is stretching. 

"Of course." Cisco says looking back at Carter and begins taking off his shirt.

"I love football." Simon says looking from Carter to Oliver who has now taken his shirt off and gotten everyone's attention.

"Here, that's for the puddle of drool." Wally says throwing his shirt in Simons face.

"I love you." Simon says laughing. 

All the guys are running back onto the field leaving behind Barry who is the last guy to take off his shirt. As he does Iris immediately notices, and she likes what she sees. Iris had seen Barry with his shirt off plenty of times, but this was completely different she had never seen Barry like this, and she liked this Barry. Barry had a sexy 6 pack and muscular arms, Iris thought back to the day he came home and knew he felt different physically and wondered was this why. Besides all of this Iris seems to take notice in some scars on Barry that weren't there before and wondered how he got them. Iris sat there taking him all in when Linda taps her on the shoulder and whispers in her ear.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Iris cant even respond she just nods her head and watches him as he hands his shirt to Kara.

"Damn Allen." Linda says out loud, quickly trying to cover her mouth, but also winking at him.

Barry starts turning red when he notices that everyone, majority of the people being women are looking at him, including Iris. Kara covers her mouth trying to hide her laughter as she looks at Barry and his horrified face which makes him laugh.

"Come on kid we don't have all day." Carter says calling out to Barry.

"Good luck." Kara says to Barry before he runs onto the field joining everyone.

"I love football." Simon says again making everyone laugh.

The game got underway, skins had the ball 1st since they won the coin toss. Barry for the most was matched up with Eddie and surprising pretty much everyone Barry was actually pretty good. Barry had never really been good at sports they just weren't his thing, but he was fast. Eddie was starting to see this 1st hand as play after play Barry had raced by him. This brought on cheers from everyone watching, none louder than Iris.

"Go Barry, you got this." Iris said from the sideline cheering causing Barry to glance over a smile. With every smile Iris felt like it was just the 2 of them and that she had her Barry back. The only thing was it wasn't just the 2 of them, Eddie was watching and getting pissed off at this point. Eddie didn't have to worry someone else was breaking up the moment between them.

"Go Barry! Go Alex! Woooo yeah!." Kara said cheering and then sitting back down in her seat.

Iris looked at her like how dare she cheer for Barry he was hers. Iris figured she needed to be nice, but the situation was upsetting her and it shouldn't be. Linda saw Iris's face and figured maybe she should try to calm the waters and have the group get to know Kara.

"So Kara what do you do?" Linda asked, which caused Iris to look at her suspiciously trying to figure out what Linda was up to.

"Oh I'm a reporter for Catco."

"Wow really? Cat Grant is no joke."

"Yep, I was Cat Grants assistant for years, but she encouraged me to give reporting a shot and I did."

"Some shot." Iris says.

"Trust me I know...that funny that you say that though." Kara says smiling.

"Say what?" Iris says intrigued.

"Barry, he said the same thing when I told him. He also told me to have a little faith that if I could work for her I probably could do anything."

"That sounds like Barry." Iris says smiling at Kara.

Iris knew it was Barry and in typical Barry fashion. He told her something similar when she got a email to interview at CCPN. She smiled at the thought not paying attention to the game. Eddie had just scored a touchdown for the shirts which tied the game, after he did he ran to the sidelines and gave iris a quick kiss on the lips which startled her. Her body stiffened, Eddie took notice and as he was jogging back onto the field he saw that Barry wasn't even looking, but Iris was looking to see if Barry had saw, and Eddie had finally had enough. Joe who was still supervising at the grill also noticed Iris and how she was acting, but didn't say anything. That wasn't the only thing he was watching though, he was also watching Barry and Carter. He was watching them joke, laugh, and doing some father son bonding that he was supposed to be having with Barry and couldn't help, but feel jealous. Cecile noticed and got up and sat in Joes lap as he sat on a bench to watch the game.

"So Kara how did you and Barry meet?" Cecile asked.

"I was with my mom and professor Stein on the trip, it was only supposed to be for 3 days, but on the last night I got lost and a small storm started so I ran into the nearest tent which happened to be Barry's. We played games and talked pretty much the entire time."

"Don't forget the part about how you guys ate ALL the snacks." Caitlyn says laughing.

"Blame that on Barry he had took them BEFORE I came into the picture. He is your snack thief." Kara says making everyone laugh.

"Like I was saying before I was put on snack trial, I ended up staying another week before he left with Carter and we were pretty much inseparable. We just clicked and felt this instant bond and I liked that feeling. After I went back home he would call or skype to let me know where he was and that he was okay. Kara says smiling.

Iris watched as she spoke about Barry with so much love and care and couldn't help, but be jealous. He didn't call, skype or anything all he did was send home 1 letter leaving them in the dark especially her. All this time he was just gone and all she wanted was him home and now that he was she had a feeling that she was losing him, but the crazy thing was he wasn't hers to lose. He was free to be friends or date anyone he wanted and, Kara would be a excellent choice, but in the back of her mind she didn't want him to. Barry was her precious treasure and wanted to keep him hidden forever, but it looked like someone had discovered Barry Allen. Meanwhile the game was still tied 14-14 and the skins had the ball.

"Okay, Barry and Wally do a quick 4 step slant right." Carter says leading the group.

"Break." Everyone says.

"Red 32, Red 32 hut!" Carter says snapping the ball. Barry takes off he zooms past Eddie, like he has been doing all game and smiles as he hits a quick slant, Carter spots him open 1st and zips the ball to him. Barry catches and runs the ball before Ronnie pulls his flag. They are in good field position to kick a field goal, run 2-3 plays, or 1 long play to score. Barry looks toward the sideline as he sees, Joe, Kara, and Iris cheering for him he smiles at everyone. Eddie looks to the sideline and notices once again that Iris is cheering for Barry, not seeing anyone else, and looks at Barry who is smiling.

"Alright Mr. Popular the game isn't over yet. It's either go big or go home. Same play, but Barry slant left." Carter says.

Jaxs tries to line up with Barry, but Eddie comes over and pushes him out of the way.

"Red 32, Red 32, Red 32 hut!"

Barry takes off the line, but this time Eddie jams him up a bit and grabs him, but Barry gets loose and takes off and is able to hit the slant left. Carter throws him the ball and just as the ball is about to touch Barry's finger tips, Eddie runs from the side and hits Barry with a blinded shot. Barry hits the ground hard, but not before hitting his head on a rock.

"Barry! Barry! Barry!, Barry!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Barry! Barry! Barry!" Cisco said calling out to his friend as everyone on the field starts to gather around when they notice Barry isn't getting up. Carter and Oliver are quick to be by Barry side as Eddie walks up in disbelief of himself and what he has just done. Oliver catches a glimpse of him and gets up and shoves him.

"What the hell was that?" Oliver says very angry. With a few of the officers trying to break them up.

Iris watched the hit in what felt like slow motion, she saw as Barry fall awkward and her heart pretty much stopped at the sound of him dropping made. She saw that he wasn't getting up and saw everyone gather around. She didn't notice that Wally was waving his hand for them to come over, she was to scared to move, she finally started moving when Joe took off. Joe's world also felt like it stopped he heard the sound and knew it wasn't good. That was his son and he felt like if he was out there that wouldn't of happened and he could've protected him. Joe sees Carter at Barry's side and starts to get angry and rushes over to the group because that was HIS son. Following behind Joe was Cecile, Iris and Kara.

"Damn it son come on! Barry!" Joe said with distress in his voice as he stood over Barry. As Iris walked up they just had separated Oliver and Eddie, Eddie glanced over at her, but only got a frosty death stare. She then notices Barry just lying on the ground with his eyes closed and see's a little blood and knows that she wont be able to hold it together much longer. 

"Come on Barry." Carter says slapping Barry's face a little and then pouring a little water on him. Barry's eyes sprung open and as he sits up slowly he winces in pain.

"Oh, thank God son." Joe says very relieved.

"Alright give them a little room everybody." The captain says leaving only Joe, Cecile, Iris, Kara and Carter surrounding Barry.

"Are you ok?" Kara says helping Barry up.

"Yeah I think so." Barry says giving her a small smile, but still clearly in pain. Barry looks around and spots Iris who is on the verge of tears and visibly shaken, but before he can comfort her Carter is making other plans.

"Alright folks circus over, we have a game to finish."

Joe and Cecile quickly look at each other and Joe's fatherly instincts take over.

"Naw, I think that's enough for the day." Everyone around instantly feels a strong tension between the 2 men.

"Why? Barry said he's fine." Carter says clearly not backing down and eyeing Joe.

"That look fine to you?" Joe says pointing at the blood that is on Barry's neck.

"Only person that can say they've had enough is Barry. He isn't a helpless and fragile kid like you want to keep him. He is a man with a brain and can think for himself." Carter says stepping closer to Joe. Everyone watches as the 2 men's argument has got their attention.

"So Barry what do you think?" Carter says still not taking his eyes off Joe.

"Lets finish this." Barry says causing Joe and Iris to look at him in shock a little.

"That's my boy, let's go." Carter says smirking at Joe before walking away.

"Are you sure your okay bear? Joe says still concerned.

"I'm fine Joe." Barry says giving him a reassuring smile before rejoining Carter. Joe, Cecile, Iris and Kara begin to walk back off the field to the sidelines.

"Baby its okay." Cecile says trying to calm Joe down a little bit.

"I hate that guy, that's my son and my job to protect him, grown or not." Joe says looking back at Carter and Barry.

"I know." Cecile says as they reach the side line and sit down again. As Iris sits down she is also in shock that Barry has rejoined the game, but she is slightly glad that he did on the other hand she can't believe Eddie would do this and knows they need to talk about it. 

"First, are you really okay?" Carter says touching Barry's head gently looking like a concerned parent.

"Yeah, I'm good." Barry says even though his head is pounding.

"Second, I'm guessing blondie is the boyfriend?" Carter says looking over at Eddie.

"Yep." Barry says also eyeing Eddie.

"Well lets show blondie what the Barry Allen I know is capable of." Carter says winking at Barry and rejoining their team in the middle of the field.

"Barry are you..." Oliver begins.

"Barry is fine, he is standing and is no quitter. So lets show them what he's got and finish the game."

"I guess motivational speaker can now be added to your resume." Cisco says laughing, but quickly stops when Carter looks over at him.

"Alright, long play zig zag route. Alex I need you to head all the way up, Barry and Wally Cross slant."

"Break." The team says in unison.

"Green 30, Green 30, hut!"

Carter spots Alex as she breaks free and throws her the ball which she catches, Sara is right on her when Alex tosses the ball backward to Barry who is right behind with no defenders on him. As Barry is running toward the end zone he dodges one tackle and then turns and see's Eddie running toward him. Barry speeds up and doesn't try to avoid him. Barry drops his shoulder and rams Eddie, making him fall backwards.

"Baby face has grown up." Barry says as he steps over Eddie and is in the end zone. Everyone on both teams run up to him in celebration laughing and cheering his name.

"Damn, who is that guy? Because that is not the Allen we know, he is really showing out today." Linda says cheering. Iris just smiles as looks on at he celebration, but she wonders too who is this new Barry and has he completely replaced the old Barry. Iris notices Barry walk to the sideline and sit next to Liza holding his head as she is about to go to him she notices that Kara is already halfway across the field and as she reaches him he smiles. As Iris sits in her seat she cant help, but to feel jealous inside. The shirts win the game by 3 and what Wally called the luckiest of luckiest plays. After the game everyone gathers around the different benches and sit to eat.

"Babe this is so good." Cecile says chewing.

"Yeah Joe so good." Cisco says with a mouth full of food.

"Thank you." Joe says taking a bite of his own food.

"If I can have everyone's attention please." The captain says standing up. Everyone looks toward him.

"I would just like to thank everyone for coming out, to celebrate not only our family day, but also welcoming home a important part of our team Mr. Barry Allen. We've missed you and glad your back." The captain says looking at Barry.

"To Barry." Cisco says

"To Barry." Everyone replies. The day begins to wind down and people start leaving. A few of Barry's co-workers tell him bye and that they will see him at work soon, while his friends hug him and make him promise that they will hangout soon. As Barry is almost done helping clean up Carter walks up.

"It was lovely to meet all of you."

"Likewise." Cecile says smiling.

"I'm going to borrow this guy a second." Carter says putting his arm around Barry. They walk away from the group toward Liza, Alex and Kara. They all hug Barry bye as if he was part of their family. Kara hugs him the longest and pointing at him saying something sternly which he puts both hands up seeming to agree laughing and then hugging her again. Iris is watching the entire exchange closely. They all get in the car leaving just Barry and Carter. While Barry and Carter talk Eddie walks up.

"Hey Iris can we talk?" Eddie says cautiously. Iris was still fuming at Eddie for what he did to Barry. She hadn't talked to him the rest of the day, but knew she needed to. She just wasn't sure she wanted to talk to him.

"Come on Iris please. Its important." Eddie says again.

"Fine." Iris says throwing away the last bit of trash.

"I'll see you guys later." Iris says smiling as she and Eddie walk away from her family. As they walk to the parking lot toward Eddies car they walk past Barry and Carter and Iris hears a glimpse of their conversation.

"Did you at least like it?" Carter says laughing. 

"I haven't went yet. The card was pretty good." Barry says laughing.

"Well go, you deserve it don't keep putting things on hold for others. Alright?"

"Yeah." Barry says. As Iris and Eddie walk by she looks back and see's Carter pointing at Eddie and then Barry laughing as he gives Carter a hug and he gets into the car and leaves. Barry walks back over and then leaves with Wally and Simon. Iris wonders what that was about, but regroups for her talk with Eddie.

Iris gets in the passengers side of Eddies car they both are just sitting in silence for a few moments when Eddie figured he'd start.

"Iris I'm..."

"What the hell was that with the cheap shot on Barry? And don't try to tell me it wasn't a cheap shot because it was. It was flag football Eddie he really could've been hurt or do did you not care. What has Barry ever done to you?" Iris says really fast trying to catch her breath as she looks at Eddie angry all over again.

"Are you done?" Eddie says looking at Iris. Iris looks at him and then out the window.

"Ever since Barry came back your different. Even after he left you were being weird, but I figured it was because he just left and you were having a hard time adjusting. Look I dont know what has changed, but I don't like it. I don't like feeling this way and that guy today was definitely not me. And your right I was so scared that I hurt him and that I was able to lose control like that for what?" Eddie says frustrated. 

"Nothing has changed, I'm just excited to have him home."

"Have him home or have him?" Iris turned her head and looked at Eddie.

"Why would you say that? He's my bestfriend."

"Iris it has always felt like its three people in this relationship, Me, you and Barry."

"Eddie.."

"Iris you make yourself believe what you want, but its more and I don't want to be apart of it until you know what you want. I don't want to feel like I did today I can't have another day like today."

Iris sat silent and she had now looked back out the window again. She thought about everything Eddie had said and knew he had some semi valid points about things being different, but she damn sure wasn't going to tell him that and tell him why they were different.

"So what now?" Iris asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay between the holidays and work its been a little crazy, I'll do better lol

"Barry are you really okay?" Joe asked bringing Barry some water.

"Yes, Joe I promise scouts honor." Barry says taking the water as he laid completely out on the couch. Just then the door opened.

"Hey baby. I thought you were staying at Eddies?" Joe asked as Iris walked in the door sitting her keys down.

"Ummmm not tonight, he has a big day apparently tomorrow and I didn't want to distract him." Iris says walking to hug her dad and looking at Barry as he is laying on the couch with a ice pack on his head.

"Okay." Joe says knowing that Iris is lying, but also knowing that he shouldn't push it.

"How's your head?" Iris says still from the back of the couch behind Barry.

"He's fine and hates that we keep asking." Joe says smiling.

"Yeah after the 100th time, its not your favorite question." Barry says laughing. 

"Well I have a early morning tomorrow so goodnight kids."

"Night." Barry and Iris say in unison. Iris walks around to the front of the couch.

"Mind if I sit?"

"Of course not." Barry says smiling making room for her on the couch.

"Where is Wally? Iris asked.

"Upstairs in his room facetiming Simon. I wanted to give him some privacy." Barry says smiling.

"Those 2 are really something aren't they."

"They really are. I'm glad he is able to be himself and found someone he can be himself with." Barry says with a slight smile as he zones out a little which Iris notices.

"What?" Iris says knowing that's Barry thinking face.

"Nothing." Barry says giving her forced smile. Like her father Iris knows she doesn't need to push it.

"By the way, sorry about Eddie at the game."

"Why? No need to apologize, its all good just a little healthy competition."

"No, its not all good. Barry you could've been really hurt, you weren't opening your eyes and then I saw the blood and..." Iris begins to get emotional and tear up.

"Hey, come here." Barry opens his arms up to her and Iris leans into him resting her head on his chest. Iris feels herself starting to calm down and at ease as Barry comforted her. They laid like this for a few minutes and Iris knew that this was finally her time to have Barry alone and for them to catch up, but she also didn't want to ruin the moment they were currently having.

"Go ahead, you get 3 questions." Barry says.

"What are you talking about?" Iris says sitting up looking at Barry puzzled.

"I can hear your brain asking a million questions from here."

"Shut up!" Iris says shoving Barry in a friendly manner.

"So you don't have any questions?"

"Well since you brought it up, why don't we turn it into one of our late night semi sleepovers."

"I don't know Iris."

"Please." Iris begins pouting.

"Are you pouting?"

"Is it working, if so then yes I am."

"You don't need to do that."

"Come on Barry, we can make brownies.."

"Clearly somethings never change." Iris hits Barry in the arm.

"Ouch what was that for?" Barry says touching his arm. 

"You know for what."

"I feel like your brownie addiction is well known." 

"Do you want another hit in your other arm Bartholomew?" Iris says balling up her fist again, as she does she hears a ding from the kitchen.

"What's that? Iris says looking back toward the kitchen.

"The reason your going to apologize." Barry says standing up, he stands in front of Iris and places his hand out for her to take. She places her hand in his and he first pulls her up off the couch and holds it leading her into the kitchen. Barry lets go of her hand, grabs some mitts and opens up the oven pulling out 2 kinds of brownies. Barry turns to her with a smirk on his face,

"Say sorry." Iris walks over and wraps her arms around Barry's waist and they both smile.

"They look good. How did you know?"

"A secret." Barry says laughing.

"Well lets cut them, I love them warm."

Iris and Barry both take the brownies and ice cream back to the living room and sit on the couch.

"So where do you want to start?" Barry says.

Iris sat for moment unsure of where she wanted to start she had so many questions and so much on her mind, but she figured she would ease into everything. She felt like she was getting to know Barry again and didn't want to offend him or for him to shut down in anyway.

"Okay well how was the trip and experience. I want a real answer."

"It was amazing seriously. I got to see and do so much, and along the way I met some pretty amazing people. They helped open my eyes and mind to a lot of things that I might be afraid to face or be able to see on my own."

"Carter and Kara?"

"Yes, Carter mostly. After professor Steins trip was over, I actually went with Carter as he was doing some exploring and a little research. We just connected on a different level."

"And Kara?"

"She was a good listener, I don't know what it was we just clicked. I feel like I've known her my entire life."

"She's cute Barry."

"I know that Iris. I'm not blind."

"So is there something more?" Iris says not really wanting a answer but still curious.

"Should there be?" Barry says eyeing her.

"No, I'm just saying she is a cute girl that you seem to have a strong connection with.."

"And you should know better than anyone that doesn't always mean something." They stare at each for a quick moment before Barry looks down in his bowl and gets a scoop of ice cream on his spoon.

"So what was in the mystery box you got yesterday?"

"It was from Carter...its a key."

"What to life." Iris says laughing.

"In his own way yeah, its to a loft." Barry says laughing.

"A loft? Wow. Must've been some connection. What does it look like?"

"I haven't seen it yet, I'm going tomorrow. You wanna come with me?"

"Yeah of course I will, we can go on my lunch break."

"Okay deal."

"And try not to be late. Like my love for brownies we all know you and your lateness." Iris says with a small chuckle.

"That hurts. Maybe I'm on time and everyone else is extra early."

"That's not it." Iris says laughing again. 

"Alright enough about me my turn." Barry says smiling.

The rest of the night they talk about everything Barry has missed, from stuff with the family to Iris and her work stories. It was everything Iris had wanted and missed and she was glad to have Barry back. They both called it a night would see each other tomorrow.

Iris went to work the next morning and couldn't wait til 12:30 rolled around when Barry would be arriving to take her to the loft. It was all she could think about and she didn't know why, she was trying to keep her mind and thoughts off of it with busy work, but her eyes kept wondering to the clock every few minutes.

"What is with you?" Linda asked as she walked by Iris desk.

"Nothing." Iris said as she stapled some papers together and looked at the clock it was 12.

"Nothing? Your bouncing off the wall a little and you keep checking the time like the world is about to stop and that's not nothing. You got a hot date or something."

"No I'm waiting on Barry to come pick me up for lunch and a errand."

"Of course..Barry." Linda gives her smile.

"Why do you say it like that." Iris says getting up.

"What's going on there?"

"What do you mean?" Iris asked quickly shuffling some papers around feeling a little nervous at the inquiry.

"Okay so were playing that game? Okay, well lets play." Linda says accepting the challenge.

"Linda." Iris says knowing the look on Lindas face.

"No, we are going to play. So lets see Barry is home cuter and sexier than ever with this mystery energy that I cant place, but its definitely sexy. Yesterday at the game jealous Iris seemed to briefly come out and play and the last time she made appearance was when Becky Cooper was around (Iris rolls her eyes at the name), the eyes you were giving each other, plus you guys have this weird vibe and energy going on like you've done something, but you haven't done something. Shall I continue?"

"Why can't I be happy he's home?"

"You can, but that not what this is, its more. Even Scott was asking what was up with you guys and if Scott could tell the way Eddie was playing I know he saw it."

"He did. Trust me."

"And was he wrong."

"Not really, and neither are you. Swear you wont say word."

"Swear." Iris walks toward Lindas office with Linda following.

"Have a seat." Iris instructs Linda. She does as she is told and watches as Iris paces on the other side of her desk. Linda sits in silence for a second still eyeing Iris waiting. Finally Iris takes a deep breath and speaks.

"We kissed."

"When yesterday?" Linda says calmly trying her hardest to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"No, before he left. That night."

"Shut up! Wait was it a quick kiss or..."

"It was more."

"Oh. And?"

"And what?" Iris says looking at Linda puzzled.

"Girl how was it? I mean his lips look so cute and soft."

"It was...It was amazing, my whole body felt like it was lighting up."

"Well damn Allen.

"Yeah." Iris says nodding her agreeing.

"Wait so what happened? I mean if it was that good."

"Well we...." Iris is cut off by 2 knocks at Linda's door causing both women to look at the door.

"Come in." Linda says and a guy walks in.

"Hey we're in the middle of something can you come back?" Linda asks eagerly wanting to hear the rest.

"Uh, Iris some guy is here looking for you." Iris looks past the guy and in the crack of the door she smiles when she sees its Barry.

"Thanks." Iris says with a smile getting up.

"We are not done! I want the complete story all the details no parts left out." Linda says forcibly.

"I will, promise." Iris says with a small smile.

"I just cant believe you kept this from me." Linda says laughing as they walk out the door up to Barry.

"Hey, your a little early." Iris says hugging him.

"First you say don't be late, and now I can't be early." Barry says returning her hug.

"Shut up. Let me grab my purse."

"Hey Allen." Linda says hugging Barry.

"Hey. Do you want to join us for lunch?"

"No, I'm busy here. Plus Scotts bringing me lunch."

"Okay, I'll be back." Iris says to Linda.

"Hey I know you." A guy from behind them says.

"Ummm I don't think so." Barry says looking at him and then at Iris and Linda to maybe shed some light.

"Probably from the picture on my desk Mason." Iris says pointing to her desk of the picture of her and Barry.

"No that's not it, I've seen your picture, but somewhere else. What's your name?"

"Barry. Barry Allen." 

"Well were leaving now. Lets go Barry." Iris says grabbing Barry's arm and heads out the door.

"That was weird, I've never met him." Barry says confused.

"I know, don't pay him any mind lets just go.

Iris and Barry stop to pick up some salads and head over the address where the loft is. When Barry opens the door and they walk in both of their eyes fly open and they look at each other.

"Wow Barry."

"Yeah, this is huge."

"Its cute though." Iris says walking toward the kitchen.

"Yeah its nice. Carter does have good taste."

"I can totally see you living here." Iris says hopping up on the island with her salad.

"Me too honestly." Barry says letting out a small laugh. Barry opens his salad and takes a bite. 

"I get you needing your own space, but it feels like your pulling away a little."

"Its not that (pause) I just need something of my own." Iris just watches taking in Barry's words. She takes a bite of her salad and sets it to the side.

"So we need to talk about something."

"What?" Barry asked with a mouth full of food as he looked at Iris curiously. Iris had worked up the nerve to talk about that night before they left, but as Barry's eyes hit hers she couldn't pull the trigger and do it.

"Who is going to get the spare key to this place. Plus what are you going to tell dad?"

"You and Cisco get the spare keys. As far as Joe, I'm still figuring out that part, please don't say anything yet, especially that Carter is giving this place to me." 

They finish lunch and Barry drops Iris back at CCPN.

"How was lunch?" Linda asks walking up to Iris desk.

"It was good, the loft was really amazing. I want to talk to Barry about that night, but I don't know how. Its so frustrating."

"Come in my office I still want my story."

"Okay." Iris says laughing.

"Hey West, quick question your friend has he been traveling lately?" Mason asked walking up to them.

"Yeah, why?" Iris says looking at Mason curiously.

"I know where I've seen him." Linda and Iris look at each other and follow Mason to his desk as he pulls out a file full of pictures. Iris isn't sure what she is looking at when first glancing at the pictures, but then she quickly notices Barry and her jaw drops.


	8. Chapter 8

"Its him isn't it?" Mason says seeing Iris face confirm his thoughts.

"Is that really Barry?" Linda asks also looking at the photos.

"Its him. I know those eyes anywhere, beard or not." Iris says with a shaky voice. The pictures she was looking at weren't just plain pictures they were a little graphic and violent it showed Barry bruised and covered in blood. She also noticed Carter in the pictures in sort of the same shape if not worse. Iris thinks back to the football game when Barry took off his shirt he had some scars that she had never seen and she starts to feel a little weak.

"Why do you have these?" Linda asked noticing Iris shocked look.

"Buddy of mine sent these over a few months ago and asked what did I think of the pictures since they were so raw. I just glanced over them never really giving them a look until I saw him and knew he looked familiar."

Iris looked at the pictures and what she saw was breaking her heart slowly. She saw Barry on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth as he seemed to be unconscious, another was a close up of his face where one of his eyes was completely swollen shut as his head hung as if he was lifeless, but the one that really got her one of Barry tied up to the pole and a man clearly stabbing him in the side and the guy made it seem like it was personal as it looked like he whispered something in Barry's ear. All of it was becoming to much for Iris and she felt like she needed some space to breathe. 

"Can I take these?" Iris asks very weakly and her voice a little shaky.

"Yeah sure." Mason says looking at Linda.

Iris quickly grabs the folder and walks off back to her desk almost in tears.

"Hey, are you okay?" Linda says rushing behind Iris.

"No."

"Hey come on breathe. He is okay, Barry isn't there anymore he is here safe and sound."

"But I put him there and that happened because of me."

"Iris you didn't hit him or do anything to him."

"But I did."

"You didn't. Barry was there because of Barry. He would tell you the same thing." Linda says trying to comfort her. Iris takes a few deep breaths trying to regain her composure after a few moments of just sitting she finally looks at Linda.

"I'm gonna go."

"Okay. I'll call you later to check on you, you better answer or I'll knock down your door."

"I'll be okay." Iris says giving a small smile. 

After Linda says bye to Iris she heads to CCPD to see her dad. She walks in and instantly spots her dad unfortunately he is talking to Eddie. She really isn't ready to face him, but her dad needs to see these pictures and that was more important than a little awkwardness. She begins to walk toward them when the elevator dings behind her and she hears a familiar laugh, its Barry and he's with Carter.

"Hey." Barry says looking at Iris a little suprised.

"Oh, hey."

"Iris your remember Carter."

"How could I forget such a beautiful name." Carter says shaking her hand and smiling. 

"What are you doing here, I thought you weren't coming back to work until Wednesday."

"Yeah, but I wanted to show Carter my lab before he leaves which we better do before Julian comes back from lunch."

"Weird dude from yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I want to avoid that as much as possible. Iris lovely to see you." Carter says laughing.

"Same to you." Iris says smiling. Iris watches as they walk up stairs laughing and talking. When she turns around after watching them walk up the stairs she notices that her dad is also watching them.

"Hey baby girl." Joe says giving Iris a hug.

"Hey daddy. Eddie." 

"Iris. Hey Joe I'm gonna go ahead and follow up with the other precinct." Eddie removes himself and heads out and gets on the elevator.

"What is going on with you two? Did yall break up?" Joe asks sitting down at his desk.

"Something like that, but daddy that's not why I came."

"Yeah, because I saw how he was looking at that game and how he was acting that definitely wasn't Eddie."

"Daddy."

"I also saw you talking to Barry and that Carter guy its something about that guy..."

"Daddy!"

"Sorry baby girl, what's going on."

"This." Iris pulls out the file with the pictures in it. Joe opens up the folders and looks at the pictures his face is what Iris imagined her face looked like earlier. He looks at a few pictures and closes the folder.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch. What did he get my son into."

"Daddy I don't know, I think maybe he bought Barry his loft to keep quiet about this or something."

"What loft?" Joe stops and looks at her and Iris instantly realizes what she said.

"Uh."

"Iris."

"Daddy."

"Iris Ann West. Now."

"Daddy I promised."

"I don't care what you promised."

"Carter got Barry a loft. I don't know why or for what but apparently he did. Which Barry is planning on moving into."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"Iris."

"Daddy I honestly don't know." Joe looks at her and knows she is telling the truth.

"Now he has Barry keeping secrets from me."

"I don't know if that's it. Barry was going to tell you."

"Well its something. Whatever it is I don't like it." He suddenly see's Carter and Barry walking down the stairs and walks over to them. Iris quickly tries to catch up to her dad praying he doesn't explode in the middle of the precinct. 

"Hey Joe you remember Carter." Barry says smiling.

"Yeah I do. Hey look I feel like we got off on the wrong foot yesterday, fatherly instincts and all. How about you come to dinner tonight." Joe says calmly. Iris looks at her dad as he had done a complete 180 from a few moments ago.

"Its his last night." Barry says.

"Even better. Nothing beats a home cooked meal."

"Yeah sure why not." Carter says eyeing Joe a little suspiciously. 

"Great. 7:30 work for you?"

"Yeah sure." Carter agrees.

"Alright we are all set. Bear see you at home." Joe walks back to his desk and Carter walks next to the elevator waiting on it to come.

"Okay." Barry says looking at Joe and then Iris.

"Your idea?" Barry ask Iris.

"Nope, all him." The elevator dings.

"Well, see you at home then." Barry says to Iris as he rejoins Carter at the elevator and gets on. Iris waves goodbye as the doors close and turns back and looks at her dad before she walks back to his desk a little confused.

"What was that daddy?" 

"Nothing baby. See you tonight." He kisses her head and walks off. Iris knew that it wasn't nothing and it was definitely going to be something, she just wasn't sure what. 

Later that night around 7:15 Iris walks in the kitchen and sees Joe showing the pictures to Cecile who is also in complete shock and turns to Iris.

"Are these forreal? Because I mean.." 

"According to Mason they are. I don't know where they were or anything. I didn't get the story behind them, I saw the pictures and left."

"It doesn't matter, he's covered in blood with a swollen eye." Joe says in a anger filled tone.

"Joe maybe calm down a little." Cecile says rubbing his back.

"Is the food ready yet, I'm starving." Wally yells from the living room. Just then the doorbell rings. They hear the door open and a male voice who Iris assumes is Carter.

"Where is Barry anyway?" Cecile turns asking Iris.

"I don't know." Iris says shrugging her shoulders. Just then Wally walks in the kitchen.

"Hey Barry's friend is here." Wally says noticing everyone's face, but doesn't ask any questions.

"Have you seen Barry?" Iris asked Wally.

"No, not since this morning. Does that mean we cant eat yet, I wasn't kidding I'm really starving. End my suffering and let there be food."

"Boy can you and your stomach relax the food is almost ready give it 10 minutes." Joe says shaking his head. Wally walks back into the living room and Iris follows to go greet Carter.

"Hey Carter."

"Hey Iris. I think I'm a little early."

"Its fine." Iris says with a smile.

"Is Barry here?"

"No, I'm sure he is on his way though."

"Probably means he is going to be late." Carter says chuckling which caused Wally to let out a small laugh and nod his head in agreement.

"Probably." Iris says also with a small smile. A few seconds later Cecile walks in joining the 3 of them.

"Carter hi. Welcome to our home, Joe will be out in a second he is still cooking."

"Hi Cecile, its a beautiful home. Oh yeah here you go flowers for the ladies of the house and some wine." Carter says handing a bouquet of flowers to Iris and Cecile.

"Awww thank you. I'll go put them in water right now." Cecile says taking the flowers.

"Carter hi welcome to our home." Joe says walking up to Carter to shake his hand.

"Thanks Joe for having me. Smells good." Carter says returning the handshake.

"Thanks no problem. Sorry we think Barry is running a little late. Wally can you call him."

"Anything if it means I don't have to wait to eat."

"Look we don't have to wait on Barry I'm sure he is coming, plus I don't want anyone to starve on my account." Carter says.

"I agree." Wally says with a huge smile and gets up and sits at the table.

Everyone follows suit and sits at the table as Joe went to the kitchen to get the food. Wally spoke to Barry who said he was already on his way and would be there shortly. When Joe come back with the last side dish he notices everyone starring at Wally and his piled high plate.

"I guess you are hungry." Carter says.

"Wally maybe save some for the rest of us." Joe says sitting down. Everyone starts making small conversation when they hear keys jingle in the door.

"Hey sorry I'm a little late." Barry says walking in. 

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't late." Iris says smiling at Barry. Barry walks over to the table and hugs Iris and Cecile and takes a seat between Joe and Carter. As he sits down he notices Wally plate.

"Do you have enough food." Wally just looks at him and smiles before putting some in his mouth.

"Its good, not like some of the food we had." Carter says looking at Barry.

"Don't remind me. I think my stomach is still recovering."

"Where were you having these meals exactly." Joe asked as he stopped eating.

"All over really. Here, there, everywhere sort of like a Dr. Seuss book." Carter says with a small chuckle as he is taking a bite of food causing everyone to let out a small laugh. Everyone but Joe.

"Wally go upstairs please." Joe says sternly causing everyone to stop eating and look at Joe. Everyone at the table feels the atmosphere change instantly. Barry is mid chew when he looks at Joe and knows that look.

"What did I do?"

"Wally upstairs." Barry again looks around the table and realizes he isn't the only one feeling the change. Iris feels the mood change and knows that her dad is in serious mode. She glances up at Barry quickly knowing that something is coming and feels bad that she cant warn him.

"But I'm not done."

"Wallace." Joe gets up from the table and walks into the kitchen.

"Wally sweetie take your plate with you and go upstairs please we need a minute." Cecile says softly. Wally gets up and takes his plate with him.

"I'm sorry did I say something." Carter says looking around the table completely lost.

"Yeah, what's going on Joe." Barry says also puzzled at the sudden mood change as Joe is walking back in with something in his hand.

"Now were you eating here, there, and everywhere before or after these were taken? Because I can assure you that's definitely not from any damn Dr. Seuss book that I've ever read." Joe says throwing the pictures on the table.

"Well I guess we wrote our own story."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm waiting." Joe says as a silence had fell over the table.

"I guess this means dinner is over." Carter says as he wipes his mouth.

"Where did you get these?" Barry says looking at the pictures completely stunned. He glances up at Joe and then Iris, and when he looks at her Iris can't help but to look away sheepishly full of guilt and she knows Barry knows its her. Barry doesn't say anything his eyes make their way back to the pictures.

"That doesn't matter. What did you get Barry involved in when he was with you." Joe says sternly.

"He didn't get me involved in anything." Barry answers quickly trying to defend Carter.

"It's alright kid, I'm gonna just go." Carter says standing up.

"Your not going anywhere until I get some answers." Joe says also standing.

"Who's gonna stop me." Carter says facing him. Barry stands up between the 2 men and Carter turns to walk away.

"You think you can just come in here and buy Barry's silence."

"Buy his silence? What are you talking about.?" Carter asked as he and Barry looked at each other and then looked at Joe quizzically lost at the statement.

"Did you come here to make sure he didn't say anything about what happened to him, and buying him a loft to make sure he kept quiet." Carter and Barry exchange a look and then Barry directs his attention to Iris. Iris looks at Barry in the eyes this time and can feel the hurt in his eyes reach her heart.

"I was going to tell you about that Joe. I was just waiting for the right time." He says looking at Joe and then Iris.

"Well I know, and your not keeping it."

"What?"

"Don't what me, you heard me your not keeping it."

"Joe." Cecile says looking at him. Iris wants to says something, but nothing comes out.

"Well luckily it not yours and I got it for Barry. As much as you want to you can't keep him a kid forever." Carter says as he starts to walk out the door again.

"Speaking of things that's not ours, he's not your kid. Why don't you get your own family and leave mine alone." Joe says. Carter stops walking and takes a deep breath.

"Joe West!" Cecile angrily says standing up as Joe walks up toward her side.

"Joe stop it. Carter I'm sorry." Barry says walking up toward him. Carter turns around and its very clear that Joe struck a nerve.

"No Barry its fine, don't apologize Joe wants some answers so I'm gonna give him some. You know what Joe your right he's not my kid and a father would be more than lucky to have him as a son, and for 9 months I got to know him and came to care for him like a son. A kid raised like this with so much heart, patience, and a overall positive giving spirit, I knew he had people who love and cared for him waiting for him at home and a father that was probably worried about their son, so as a man I felt like it was my job to help out. While we were out there I learned a lot about you even though I never met you. You see Barry one way, that same fragile kid that came to live with you years ago. Me? Well I saw a kid that grew up physically, but maybe not all the way emotionally. I saw a kid needing to express himself without judgement, fear or consequence he needed to free something within himself, not lock himself away forever so I gave him a key. Losing your family is something that changes you and I wanted him to have that space to grow and feel his feelings without letting them eat him up and changing who he is, because I know what that's like. I wanted to remind him that a big part of who he was, was being apart of your family, but he still needed to be his own man and no one would love him any less. I wont apologize for that. So yeah screw me for caring. As far as those pictures go that isn't my story to tell, but I will say they are a testament of the man he is and how fragile he isn't."

"Carter..." Barry says softly seeming a little choked up.

"It's okay kid, I'll see you tomorrow." Carter says walking out the door. The house falls silent for a second, everyone is clearly taken back by Carter's speech. Barry takes a deep breath and turns around and looks at Joe.

"Seriously Joe?"

"Barry I'm sorry."

"Are you?" Barry asked angerily.

"That's not fair."

"Not fair? Okay lets talk about that."

"Barry." Iris says softly and Barry directs his attention to her.

"Not fair is having your bestfriend share something that you asked them not to." Barry says looking Iris directly in the eye as his face his full of anger and hurt.

"Bear." Joe says watching as his daughter begins to tear up a little.

"Not fair is coming to a dinner only to have your character and intentions attacked, not fair is being ambushed by your family, the people who are supposed to love you the most and expected to not feel some kind of way about it." Barry turns and walks upstairs before anyone can respond when he reaches the middle he turns around and looks at them and says, "He's the reason I came home." and continues to walk up the stairs. Joe rubs his forehead and looks at Cecile who is still clearly upset with him. Iris gets up from the table and follows Barry upstairs. As she reaches the upstairs hallways the door to Wally and Barry's room is cracked and Iris hears them talking.

"I'm sorry Barry. This is your room too and we can change it to whatever you want. I can also call Simon downstairs from now on and we can have like room rules or something."

"No, its okay Wally I promise. You didn't do anything."

"Maybe that's the problem." Wally says sadly.

"Look I love you and that will never change. I just need my own room and space, you changing anything or talking to Simon has anything to do with that I promise. You need your own space to express and be yourself too what kind of brother would I be if I kept that from you?"

"Yeah you might suck." Wally says laughing.

"Exactly. When the loft is ready your always welcome to come over for anything okay; movie night, video games, dinner or whatever and you can even bring Simon." Barry says giving a small laugh.

"Thanks Barry. I love you."

"Love you too Blue." Iris hears some ruffling and then hears the door opening. Barry walks out the room and see's Iris standing by the door he looks at her with hurt eyes and just walks by her without saying a word while holding 2 bags and his backpack. She felt her heart slowing shattering and tears forming again in her eyes. She still followed him down the stairs, but kept her distance. As he reached the bottom and was walking toward the door Cecile walked up to him.

"Barry you don't need to leave. Please."

"Bear." Joe says from behind Cecile standing at the table just watching. Barry ignores Joe and hugs Cecile and walks out the door with his bags. Joe walks into the kitchen and Cecile follows. Iris looks at the top of the stairs and watches as Wally turns and goes back to his room slamming the door. Iris sits on the landing of the stairs all alone in silence with tears now rushing down her face as she starts to fall apart.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow that went sideways really quick." Linda says eating her salad.

"Trust me it did. He was so hurt and mad, but I don't blame him. My dad was already ready to go head to head with Carter and I just ignited the flame."

"With good intention though. It wasn't like you wanted revenge or wanted to just stir up trouble between your dad and Carter, you were generally concerned for Barry."

"Well that concern has now led to some silent days and nights."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm still pissed at my dad so were not talking, Cecile is sorta pissed at him, and Wally is pissed at us all. He leaves early for school and after school he just comes home and goes to his room. He hasn't ate breakfast or dinner with us for almost a week now. I forgot that his feelings would be caught in the cross fire." Iris says a little choked up taking a bite of her salad.

"Iris, you guys will get through this he just needs time. You all do." Linda says smiling.

"I know, thank you." 

It had been almost a week now and not a word from Barry. She was doing her best at giving him space, but it was so hard because she really wanted to apologize and explain herself. She also wished she could build a time machine and take everything back.

"Hey isn't that Kara?" Linda says looking behind Iris. Iris quickly turned her head around and saw Kara talking to a co-worker. Her and Linda got up and went to greet her.

"You do know this is CCPN and not Catco right?" Linda says jokingly as she greeted Kara.

"I do actually, I can tell by the calmness in the air." Kara says laughing greeting Linda and Iris.

"So what brings you by?" Iris asks.

"You actually."

"Excuse me."

"Well you and Barry. Do you have time for a quick coffee maybe?"

"Actually I'm.."

"Free right now." Linda says smiling at Iris who gives her a annoyed look.

"I am?"

"You are. I'll cover for you if anything comes up." Linda says smiling again before walking off to her office.

The two ladies head to jitters and grab a coffee. They sit at the table awkwardly for a few moment both fidgeting with their coffee cups before Kara breaks the ice.

"So you and Barry have been friends, best friends forever right?"

"Yeah we have."

"And like any friendship you have your highs and lows and a few rough patches right?"

"Yeah. Its just...Its just this one seems different a lot more weight." Iris says the words slowly taking a sip of her coffee.

"Because you can never go back?" Kara says causing Iris to look up at her.

"You know, don't you." Iris asked looking at Kara curiously.

"I do. Honestly meeting you made me understand even more. That bond you guys have is something very rare and something that is usually never duplicated no matter how hard you try."

"I do know what we have is special, I feel like since he's been home we'll have glimpses of what we used to be and it makes me happy and brings me back to the old days and I want to live in that bubble forever. Then there are moments and I'm not sure that's a Barry I know, especially now."

"Because of the pictures."

"Wow you really do know everything." Iris says a small laugh.

"What can I say, I'm a reporter." Kara says with a smile.

"Yeah well that got me into this mess a little. Those pictures were..."

"Horrible."

"So you've seen them?"

"Yesterday. Barry showed them to me. The thing is I talked him after those pictures were taken, I mean I didn't know that had happened, but I could hear that something in him changed and I wasn't sure what. Barry and I meet at a vulnerable time in our lives. The thing between you and him, I had a thing with my fiancé and our own issues, but one thing that never really changed was his heart and him needing you. I could hear it in his voice, see it in his eyes when we were in that tent, and when he was away with Carter. Probably Barry's biggest fear is losing you and this magic thing you guys have created, crazy thing is it seems like its your biggest fear as well. You guys need to just put everything on the table because its clear your both miserable without each other."

"Is that why your here?"

"Everyone needs a little push."

"Thank you." Iris says with a smile. 

The two woman finish talking and hug goodbye. Kara gave Iris a lot to think about, the thing that stuck out the most is something Kara said as they were leaving, "You can't go back, and you can't stay still, you have to push forward no matter what comes next." Iris knew she needed to lift this weight off of her, she needed to clear the air with her dad, Wally and most importantly Barry and just brace herself for the conversation that they were eventually going to have to have. Iris returned to CCPN to find Linda waiting at her desk with Mason.

"Hey so how was it? Did she confess her love for Barry or something."

"No. More like she wants us to talk and make up. Why are you guys at my desk?"

"Tell her." Linda says to Mason.

"So I told my buddy that I met the guy in the pictures, he gave me a little background on the pictures which I relayed to Scott and he figured we could maybe do a story on it if your guy is up for it. You would of course get to write it."

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know." Linda say looking at Iris confused.

"I just don't think its good timing that's all. Barry doesn't seem like he really wanted to talk about it and I've already pushed enough."

"Maybe you should read that before you decide." Mason says leaving behind a little information on Iris desk before he turns and leaves, Linda follows suit and also walks off leaving Iris to look at the small booklet. 

Iris reads a little of it and is in awe of it, but she realizes she would prefer that it came from Barry, because like Carter said it was his story to tell and already felt like she violated his privacy enough for the week. She doesn't read any more she just closes it and puts it in her bag. As she does she gets a text from Cecile that says family meeting tonight at 6. Iris got home a little early to see Cecile and her dad waiting at the table.

"Hey babygirl." Joe said smiliing at her and Iris couldn't help but to smile at her dad who had a warm apologetic look on his face.

"Hey daddy." Iris says sitting her things down and walking over to the table, it was the first time they had spoken all week. They hear keys jingle in the door and watch as Wally walks in without greeting them. He is still clearly upset and starts to head upstairs.

"Not so fast young man. This can't keep going on Wally; please come and sit with us, your dad has something to say." Cecile says in a calm voice knowing that Wally has always had a soft spot for her. He puts his bag down and walks over to the table and sits down still giving off a cold vibe.

"Any word from Barry?" Joe asked Cecile.

"He's not coming." Wally says causing everyone to look at him.

"Alright, so I know everyone's emotions are running all over the place and I want to apologize for that. My dad instincts and male ego got the better of me. I love you guys and probably could've handled the situation with Barry 1000 times better, but I didn't and now we are here and I'm sorry for that."

"Its okay daddy we get it. I think we were all in unfamiliar territory when Barry came back and seemed to be a different Barry..." Before Iris can finish Wally makes a grunting sound underneath his breath and shakes his head.

"What was that for Wally?" Joe asked.

"Nothing." Wally said clearly angry.

"No Wally tell us. Its something to you and that's why were here to get it out and clear the air."

"Clear the air? The person you guys need to be clearing the air with isn't even here. Dad you raised us to be our own person and to live our lives with our hearts and that's all Barry has ever done. When you were thinking about proposing to Cecile Barry was there, when you were nervous about applying to CCPN Barry was there, when I was scared about coming out to you guys Barry was who I talked to first. He has been by our side giving his heart no matter what and standing by our side. Maybe he stayed away to fill his heart back up again by finding his self and along the way he found some people to share his heart with I don't know and I don't care because he is my brother, our family and I'm always going to stand on his side, maybe you guys should try it. " Wally says angrily with tears rushing down his face. He stands up from the table, grabs his bag and runs upstairs and a few moments later they hear his door slam.

"Let me go talk to him." Cecile says wiping a tear from her face getting ready to stand up.

"No. Let me." Iris says choked up also with tears rushing down her face. She gets up and walks upstairs to Wally's room and knocks.

"Go away I'm done talking." Wally yells.

"Then listen." Iris says opening the door. She walks in and closes the door behind her and leans on it.

"Look your right and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't think about your feelings and how they would get caught up in the cross fire and now you feel like you need to choose a side. I was stuck in the past on things and how they were before not realizing that maybe Barry moved forward. Before Cecile called this meeting I was actually working up the nerve to go talk to Barry today."

"You were?"

"Yeah I was. I need to take my own step forward with the Barry that is here now." Iris smiles at Wally with a few tears still running down her face she turns to open the door,

"Iris wait." Wally says softly getting up from his bed. He gets up and walks over to her gives her hug, which calms her nerves a little, and whispers in her ear.

"I'm on your side too." He releases her and smiles.

Iris leaves Wally's room and heads back down stairs to find Cecile and her dad cuddled up on the couch. They both turn around when they hear the footsteps coming down the stairs.

"How is he?" Cecile asked.

"He's going to be okay."

"And you?" Joe asked noticing that his daughter was still crying.

"I'm going to go take a step forward." Iris says smiling and wiping her tears. Joe smiles at her as he watches her grab her things and head out.

Iris found out from Kara that Barry was staying at the loft that Carter had got him. It was about a 30min drive which gave her plenty of time to figure out what she wanted to say to Barry. She didn't want to overthink anything, but all she was doing was thinking and wanted everything to come out right and perfect. Iris had come up with the right thing to say, she had finally reached Barry's door and took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Her stomach filled with nerves and she slowly started to forget everything she wanted to say. The door finally opened and she saw Barry.

"Hi."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback to before Barry leaving.

_Flashback: 9 months ago_

"Here is to us and our bomb ass trip and finally getting to escape Julian the dictator." Cisco says as he takes a shot. Everyone cheers and follows suit taking a shot. 

It was the night before Caitlyn, Cisco and Barry were scheduled to leave for their trip and Iris decided to give them a nice little going away party. She had invited Oliver, Felicity, Linda, Scott, a few of the lab techs from Barry's job and Eddie (who she had been seeing for almost a month now) all out to a local bar for a few shots. Iris was still unsure of what her and Eddie were, but was just going with it for now.

"Here is also to you guys safe travels there and back." Linda says as the group takes another shot.

"Are you trying to kill me before I leave." Barry says laughing in Iris's ear.

"Now why would I want to do a thing like that." Iris says laughing.

"Then I wouldn't be able to leave on the trip."

"Well that is a idea." Iris says laughing touching Barry's arm. Barry takes the shot and heads to the restroom. As he arrives in the restroom he see's Eddie in there and is annoyed.

"Man what a night huh. You excited to be leaving?"

"Yeah. New adventures and all that." Barry says trying to pee in peace. 

"Well no offense, but I'm glad your going, I finally will get some alone time with Iris. Maybe we can finally make things official you know." Before Barry can respond Eddie has finished washing his hands and walked out the door. Barry wasn't sure what it meant, but it bothered him a little. Barry finished up himself and rejoined the group.

"Hey I'm going to get going. Do you need a ride?" Eddie asked Iris.

"Your leaving? You only took 1 shot." Cisco says looking at him confused.

"Yeah and that was too many. You guys should probably slow down anyway." Eddie says looking at the group.

"Whatever you say...Dad." Linda says causing the group to laugh including Iris.

"Its our going away party we wont be having alcohol for awhile we need this." Cisco says.

"So lets get another around." Barry says causing the group to cheer. Barry says looking at Eddie and smiling.

"You heard the man another round." Cisco says proudly and a little shocked.

"So I guess that means your staying." Eddie says looking at Barry as he slides back in the booth next to Iris and then directs his attention back to her.

"Yeah I am. I want to spend the night with Barry. I'm not going to see him for 2 months, but I'll call you soon."

"Promise?"

"I Promise."

"Okay." Eddie says leaning down to give Iris a small kiss. Barry feels her body stiffen uncomfortably. Eddie then looks up and looks at Barry.

"Well you guys have a good night."

"You too dad." Cisco says has he hands out the next rounds of shots to everyone.

"Here's to friendship and love." Barry says raising a glass.

"Awww Bear." Iris says smiling at Barry. The group takes the shot.

"Iris I seriously don't see what you like about that guy. I mean I get it guy is pretty to look at, but what a downer we cant even have a goodbye celebration." Cisco says taking sip of his water.

"Sometimes I don't know either." Iris says softly adverting her eyes taking a sip of her beer.

"Caitlyn where is Ronnie." Felicity asked.

"He is going to meet us there. Apparently he knows the lady that professor Stein is bringing on the trip, who also happens to be bringing her daughter."

"Is she hot?" Cisco asked laughing while nudging Barry.

"Might want to make sure she is of age first." Linda says making everyone laugh.

"As far as her being of age, she is. Her and Ronnie went to middle school and like a year of high school together before he moved here. Her being hot well I don't know. Her name does start with a K though."

"Alright well here is to new adventures and new people." Cisco says raising another shot.

"So maybe your not trying to kill me, but Cisco is." Barry says laughing as he whispered in Iris's ear causing her to laugh and lean into him. 

The rest of the night they everyone talked and laughed until one by one everyone began to leave the bar, leaving only Barry and Iris. The entire night they seemed to be in their own usual world of just them talking and laughing. When others were talking Barry had his arm around Iris's shoulder and she rested her head onto his shoulder with such ease with her arms wrapped around him. It was finally about 12:45 pm when they left the bar and headed home. They were both a little drunk and glad that Joe and Cecile were staying at a hotel down town for the night. As they snuck in they could hear Wally snoring from downstairs.

"Like sister, like brother I guess." Barry says laughing.

"I do not snore!" Iris says hitting Barry's arm.

"Ouch." 

"That's what you get." Iris says walking to the kitchen getting two glasses from the cabinet.

Barry walks over to the fridge and grabs the water pitcher and pours the water as Iris gives him a side eye.

"Okay you don't snore." Barry's says putting the water back in the fridge.

"Thank you." Iris says taking a sip of water hopping up on the counter.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Barry says sitting across from iris on another counter.

"We're going to miss you more."

"Not possible."

"Very possible. Its more of us so keep that in mind when you calculate." Iris says laughing as she opens the cookie jar and grabs a brownie.

"Good point."

"Just promise you wont forget us. I want phone calls, letters, pictures, smoke signals everything." Iris says laughing breaking a piece of the brownie and popping it into her mouth.

"How could I ever. Especially you." Barry says looking Iris directly in her eyes. They stare at each other for a moment Iris taking in what he just said.

"Promise."

"Always promise that." Barry says with sincerity in his eyes.

"Pass me a brownie please." Barry says breaking the silence.

"Ummmm this was the last one." Iris says breaking off another small piece putting it in her mouth as she let out a small laugh.

"You weren't even going to share." 

"Well...."

"I'm hurt." He says as Iris puts another piece in her mouth.

"Your still eating it." Barry says with his arms out at her.

"I never said I was going to bring it to you. Sometimes you have to come get it" Iris says laughing with a flirty undertone she didn't know she was going to add. 

"Oh is that right." Barry jumps down walks over her and starts to tickle Iris placing his hands her hips causing her to laugh.

"You going to give me a piece now? Huh? Huh?" He says still tickling her.

"Stop your going to wake up Wally." Iris says laughing.

"You gonna give me a piece?"

"Yes. Okay, okay, okay Barry stop." Iris says still laughing. Barry stops tickling her and she breaks off the last piece .

"I'm here." Barry says looking in her eyes. Iris places the last piece up and Barry opens his mouth and Iris drops the piece in and he begins to chew slowly.

"Yes you are." Iris says slowly as she does they are still close to each to each other and Barry still has his hands on her waist. When Barry finishes he smiles at her and she doesn't know what it is but it sends a jolt through her body. She places her hand gently on the side of his face and kisses him. She pulls back and looks at him she watches as his eyes search hers for a moment and then she goes back in.

Barry doesn't know what's going on, but is going with it. Her lips are just as soft has he imagined they would be. When she pulls back he isn't sure if she meant it, but then she leans forward again and kisses him again. Barry doesn't hesitate this time he matches her energy. They begin to kiss feverishly, Iris wraps her legs round Barry to pull him closer. This goes on for about a minute when Iris breaks away with both of them catching their breath just looking at each other. 

"I love you Iris."

"Barry..."

"No let me get his out. I've loved you since I first time I met you. There has been so many times that I wanted to tell you. Junior prom, prom, graduation, college, college graduation etc. but the time has never felt right and I finally realized there never will be a right time. I would hate to tell you in the middle of you wedding vows (Barry lets out a small chuckle and so does Iris). Your the most amazing woman I know and I'm glad to have you in my life and never want that to change." Barry says looking in Iris's eyes. Iris is completely speechless at this admission, but she also knows its so heart felt and true. She once again leans toward him and kisses him. She jumps off the counter and starts to walk over to the couch and Barry follows her. They continue to kiss and Barry lays on top of her as she beings to take off his shirt. Barry starts to kiss her neck and as he does she notices a family picture of them behind Barry and quickly sits up startling Barry.

"What? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What is it." Barry says.

"I'm with Eddie Barry, I cant do this to him."

"Are you sure your with Eddie? You guys have only been "dating" for what 3 weeks. So please come up with a better excuse."

"Barry.."

"Just tell me Iris."

"We're friends why should we ruin it."

"How do you know it will be ruined. How do you know it wont turn out to be something great?"

"Well we are pretty drunk right now."

"That's usually the time things get honest. Drunk or not my heart...has always belonged to you."

"All I'm saying is maybe we just need time to sober up and maybe reassess and give ourselves time."

"I've given myself time Iris. Maybe too much time." Barry says rubbing the back of his head as he looks away. He stands up putting his shirt back on, he felt like this conversation was quickly sobering him up.

"Come on Barry that's not fair."

"Your right its not fair. Its okay if you don't feel the same. I think I'm going to go take a shower and head to bed." Barry kisses Iris head and beings to walk upstairs.

"Bar..." She starts to say his name, but doesn't and let's him walk upstairs. When she hears the water running in the restroom she walks upstairs to her room and lays on her bed also feeling instantly sobered up, but drained. Eventually she drifts off to sleep.

After Barry takes a shower he looks at himself in the mirror feeling completely at a loss and broken. He walks back to his room and see's Wally sprawled out snoring with no worries and just smiles. He looks at his phone and its 2am he tries to get some sleep, but only gets about 3 hours before his mind is racing with thoughts and is wide awake. He calls Oliver who he knows goes running around 5am and to no surprise Oliver answers on the 1st ring.

"Hey man sorry I know its early."

"Naw its good, I was just getting ready to go for a run, what's up?"

"Can you come pick me up?"

"Yeah sure. You okay?"

"Honestly, no."

"I'll be there in 15."

"Thanks." Barry changed and headed downstairs. He left a note saying that he left for the trip a little early and that he'd call when he got there. When Oliver arrived Barry threw his bags in the backseat. 

"Hey man thanks for this."

"Sure any time you know that. Do you want to talk about it."

"Are you going to make me?"

"With the lure of pancakes and bacon."

"I told Iris I loved her."

"Okay maybe extra bacon." Oliver says looking stunned. Oliver pulls up to a Ihop were Barry tells him about everything that transpired after the bar. While Cisco was Barry bestfriend Oliver was a different kind of sounding board that Barry found comfort in.

"She kissed you and then wanted to take it back?"

"Pretty much."

"Well at least you got the weight off of your back. I know it doesn't feel like it, but you did. Maybe she does need to process, it is a love confession after all. Maybe you need to process, because you did drop a love confession on someone you've known pretty much your entire life. You need this sort of stuff to sink in, you don't want to force something and her to be with you out of guilt. So give yourself time to enjoy your adventure go explore, do science stuff, let her explore with Mr. Party Pooper/ bummer guy and let her realize that he is just a temporary thing. You can't stop your life for her Barry."

"Maybe your right."

"I am right. You can have 3 days to feel bad and sorry about everything, but only 3 Barry. Any more than that and when you get back I'm gonna punch you." Barry knew what Oliver's punches were like and he knew that was one thing he definitely didn't want. 

"3 days." Barry said softly with a chuckle as he took a bite of his pancakes. Oliver drove him to the airport and hugged him goodbye, Barry thanked him for the advice and promised he would call as often as he could giving him a update on everything. Barry thought about everything and realized Oliver was right he needed time, time for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll do a flashback of when Barry didn't come back the 1st time and sent the letter with Cisco..


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasnt sure if I wanted to do a 2nd flashback, but felt a little more background would be fine....

_Flashback:9 Months ago Part 2_

It had been 2 days since Barry left. He called Joe to let him know he landed okay, Joe of course wanted to know why he left early because everyone wanted to say goodbye, but Barry just dodged the question making something up. He knew Joe long enough to know Joe knew he was lying, but was glad he didn't push the issue. According to Joe, Iris was especially bummed out that they didn't get to say bye because his note was so brief, but everyone wished him well on his trip and couldn't wait til he got back. Barry still hadn't told anyone what happened between him and Iris, but Cisco being his bestfriend knew something was off about him and after much nagging finally got Barry to spill.

"Damn man I'm sorry. Look lets just enjoy this time, meet new people, and deal with the craziness when we get back." Cisco says patting Barry's back.

"Yeah. Oliver gave me 3 days."

"Well today isn't going to be one of those days." Cisco says.

"Thanks man." Barry says smiling.

After they have all unpacked professor Stein asks that they to gather around.

"Okay now that everyone has arrived and settled in I have a few people to introduce you to. This lovely woman here is Liza Danvers who will be assisting in our research and also or medical director here so if your injured, don't feel good etc please see her and her team." The woman smiles and waves at the group and her eyes land on Barry. Barry isn't sure what it is, but something about her motherly smile calms him.

"Nice to meet you all, this is my daughter Kara she will be assisting me for a few days." The woman says introducing a cute blonde haired woman with glasses who smiles at the group also waving.

"Cuuuute. Dibs!" Cisco says causing Barry to shake his head.

"This gentleman here is Carter Hall a famous archeologist who will be collecting data for a few days around the area and giving us a little background history while we work. I'm also sure he is also willing to share any knowledge or answer any questions you may have." Professor Stein looks over at Carter who looks a little annoyed, but nods his head in agreeance.

"Dude looks like a hard ass...or a killer. Heavy money on a killer this is just his side job." Cisco says making Barry laugh a little.

Everyone is assigned into 2 groups, one with professor Stein and one with Liza Danvers and will switch in the 2nd month. Barry and Cisco are in Liza's group first, which Cisco is happy about feeling like this will give him a chance to talk with Kara. Barry is glad for the distraction and glad he has Cisco around. He is also glad for the work they have to do and all the things they are getting to learn. One day while reviewing a few slides Liza walks over to check up on Barry and his progress.

"How's it going?" She says smiling at Barry with a motherly smile.

"Its going pretty good I think."

"Either you know or you don't." Carter says approaching them causing Barry to tense up and rethink his word choice.

"Can I help you Carter." The woman says giving Carter a look.

"Yeah I need to borrow 2 of your guys if I can, we need extra hands out at my site, they are pretty much finished I just want to grab a few more things."

"Yeah sure."

"Your the best." Carter says smiling at Liza.

"Whew I'm refreshed and ready to go." Cisco says walking up.

"Well good, you can come with me." Carter says causing Cisco face to drop.

"Say what now?"

"I'll come too." Barry says standing up. Carter looks at him in his eyes and Barry gets tense again.

"Alright fine. Grab some water."

"Carter." Liza says stopping him.

"Yeah?"

"Be nice."

"Just the Carter Hall charm." Carter says walking off smiling.

About 10 minutes later Cisco and Barry head off to another small site where Carter and his team had been working. Barry and Cisco followed behind Carter both feeling intimated by him. After about 10 minutes of walking Carter finally speaks.

"So what do you guys do?"

"We're crime scene techs in Central City." Cisco says proudly.

"Central City huh."

"Yeah. You ever been?" Barry asked nervously.

"Long time ago." Barry picks up on the change of tone in Carters voice.

"What about you? Where are you from?" Barry asked nervously.

"Originally I was born and raised in Capefield, but now....... well I don't have a home."

"Depressing much." Cisco whispers to Barry. Barry didn't know why, but he currently felt the same.

They arrive at the site and start collecting some of the data and packing up when Carter notices two of the devices are still running.

"You guys can take this back, I'll stay out here and wait for these to finish."

"Okay great, lets go Barry." Cisco says grabbing the heavy equipment.

"I can wait with you, until they finish."

"Yeah, sure kid."

"Barry?"

"Its fine Cisco." 

"Here take this. See you later." Cisco hands Barry a extra protein bar and picks up the heavy equipment and leaves.

"Damn it." Carter says startling Barry.

"What is it?"

"One of the lines is stuck so its not picking up in data, I need to go move it."

"I have a idea." Barry says moving Carter aside. He starts typing on the laptop.

"What are you doing."

"I've programmed it so that the other devices along the side of it pick up the data."

"But how will it hold the data"

"It will pick up the data, but the memory will still be stored on the original line."

"Wow. Good job." Carter says looking very impressed at Barry.

"Thank you, only one small down fall, its going to take longer to process."

"Fine by me, I don't have anywhere to be. You can go back if you want."

"I don't have anywhere to be either." Barry says and Carter smiles nodding his head at him.

"Okay then."

They sit around the lab equipment making small talk, laughing and joking for a few hours and the time seems to just fly by. Barry realizes that Carter is a cool person and feels comfortable with him.

"So you got a girlfriend back home?" Barry pauses and hesitates to answers the question.

"I thought I had someone, but I don't know."

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry." Carter says picking up on Barry's uncomfortable shift.

"No its okay, it just happened right before I came here so its still fresh in my mind that's all. To be honest its thrown me for a loop."

"Was it a weight lifted off you?"

"Yes and no. I feel like telling her was a huge relief, but now I feel like not knowing what's coming next is a new weight."

"Well think of it as a way for you to continue to grow, even if its in a new way without that person. You can't stop being you and moving forward, life is the unknown."

"Easier said than done."

"It will take time, trust me it took me a long time to take my 1st step forward." The computer beeps getting both of their attention.

"Well looks like we can pack it up and head back. You did some good work out here Allen, I need more guys like you." Carter says patting Barry's shoulder making him feel proud of himself.

"Thank you." 

They pack up the remaining equipment and start to head back.

"Can I ask you a question?" Barry asked nervously.

"Sure."

"When you said it took you a long time to take your 1st step forward what did you mean." Carter puts his head down and then turns to Barry. 

"You don't have to answer that, I'm sorry." Barry says quickly knowing he has crossed a line as he notices the pain in his face.

"Its okay, this stays between us though got it?" Carter says firmly.

"Okay."

"I lost someone and when I did, I lost apart of me. I felt like I was drowning and couldn't come up for air. I was afraid to move forward with my life, because like you I didn't know what was coming next. Losing someone changes you, you feel a injustice and its not something that everyone gets..."

"I get it." Barry says cutting Carter off looking up at him slowly.

"My parents." Barry says.

"Sorry kid. Well then you understand, that its left this unseen mark on you its changed who you are in some ways."

"Yeah." Barry thinks about how it really has changed him and how people look at him.

"But you cant let that define who you are or what your feeling. I want to know the real Barry, not the Barry that everyone else expects you to be or wants you to act. I want to see you out of your shell."

"Does that mean this is the real Carter." Barry says with a small laugh.

"A little piece I guess." Carter says with a small laugh.

They continue to make their way back to camp, when they finally arrive its nightfall. Barry notices Cisco, Ronnie, and Kara around a camp fire. Carter pats Barry back and heads toward his tent smiling at Barry and Barry nods at him joining the group.

"Your alive." Cisco says.

"He wasn't that bad he's actually pretty cool."

"Dude its been a few hours and he has already brainwashed you."

"Shut up." Barry says pushing Cisco causing the group to laugh.

"I don't know if you guys have met, Kara this is Barry, Barry this is Kara." Ronnie says introducing the 2.

"Hi nice to meet you."

"You too." Barry says smiling at her, as she fixes her glasses.

"Kara." The group turns and Liza is calling her waving her over.

"Well goodnight guys." Kara says getting up to leave and smiles at Barry.

"What was that?" Cisco says to Barry.

"What?"

"I called dibs remember." Cisco says eyeing Barry.

"We just said hi, that's it calm down."

"I'm watching you Bartholomew." Cisco says squinting his eyes at Barry.

The guys sit around talking and laughing before calling it a night. The next few days go by and Carter and Barry are like 2 peas in pod. They work together, eat lunch together, workout etc. Carter had become something like a mentor to Barry taking him under his wing and Barry appreciated all of it. Carter didn't pity Barry or try and baby him for that matter, Barry felt bolder and more confident. Barry liked the feeling of having a clean slate with someone and he was glad it was Carter. One night a storm had started, since Barry hadn't really ate all day, just before it happened he raided the snack supplies before heading back into his tent. Awhile later as the storm seemed to be picking up, he laid in his tent starting to think about Iris, but then a hurried knock on his tent quickly brought him out of his thoughts, as he opened it up he saw a semi went Kara who he gestured to enter the tent.

"Sorry do you mind if I wait in here until it lightens up a little, I cant see where I'm going."

"No sure of course."

"I tried going to the one next door, but I guess he's sleep." Barry laughed in his head knowing it was Cisco's tent and how pissed he was going to be knowing he missed a prime opportunity with Kara.

"Yeah he is heavy sleeper, he sleeps through almost anything."

"I see." She says laughing.

"Well make yourself at home, my tent is your tent."

"Thank you. So did you know the storm was coming." Kara says pointing to all the snacks and looking at Barry.

"No, I didn't. I didn't get a chance to grab anything to eat earlier so I figured why not."

"Well glad to know we wont starve." Both of them start laughing.

"So I heard your mom say tomorrow your leaving."

"Yep, this has been really fun though to watch everything."

"Yeah its pretty amazing."

The two continue to talk and laugh eating the snacks, and just like with Carter, Barry finds himself opening up and talking to Kara with such ease as if he's known her forever. It makes him feel good to get a woman's prospective on situations. Eventually Kara starts to talk about her boyfriend back home and how they are taking a break trying to figure things out, and Barry understands and tells her everything about Iris. 

"Wait so you made this confession and then got on a plane and came here."

"Yep pretty much."

"Wow that's crazy. Have you talked to her since?"

"No. I'm not ready for the awkwardness. "

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure."

"Do you think you can go back to being friends?"

"Eventually. I would just need time to adjust. I think that's why I've never told her, I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"From what your telling me your friendship and bond sounds epic."

"I like to think it is."

"You guys just need processing time, and it just so happens this trip is probably it. At least this way you can figure out your next step."

"Processing time huh." Barry says shaking his head.

"I agree with Carter, its a weight lifted off of you and you can start being a more open Barry. You can start processing who you are and want to be moving forward and not for Iris or anyone else, but just for you. I mean if this is a glimpse of the real Barry, I like this guy." Kara says eating a cookie and smiling at Barry.

"Thanks. Its nice to have someone to talk to about this Cisco's great, but..."

"A woman's prospective helps."

"Yeah pretty much. It sucks your leaving this has been great."

"Well what kind of friend would I be to leave you in your time of need." 

They continue to talk and play games until they fall asleep. The next morning when Barry and Kara woke up they walked out the tent laughing and headed to get some breakfast. As the approached the table all eyes were on them especially one set of eyes, Cisco.

"Hey I'm going to go tell my mom."

"Okay." Barry smiles at Kara as she goes to sit with her mom.

"So me calling dibs means nothing to you." Cisco says.

"Nothing happened."

"It doesn't look like nothing." Ronnie says smirking eating his cereal.

"You guys do look pretty cute together." Caitlyn says also smiling.

"Were just friends, she ran into my tent last night because of the storm and we just talked."

"Talked?" Cisco asked squinting his eyes at Barry.

"Yes, talked. That is possible you know." Barry says eating a piece of bacon.

"Talked?"

"Yes Cisco talked. She actually went to your tent first, but you were sleep."

"So its my fault I need my beauty sleep." The group starts to laugh.

"To bad she's leaving today." Ronnie says.

"She's not." Barry says with a smile and the group stops eating and looks at him.

"She's not?" Ronnie says.

"That's what she was going to tell her mom, she's going to stay a little longer." The group looks at Barry again.

"Must of been some damn good talking." Cisco says.

Over the next week Barry and Kara were attached at the hip. If he wasn't with Carter he was with Kara just laughing and joking around just enjoying each others company. Carter very much approved of this and liked to see this side of Barry since he seemed so carefree, Barry also liked the feeling. It felt good to just be himself, but every now and again it reminded him of how he was with Iris and he wondered if they would ever have moments like this again. After about 2 weeks Carter was getting ready to head out, but one his guys had gotten sick and couldn't go so Barry volunteered to take his place. Barry sat down and wrote a letter to Joe and the rest of the family.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. Carter said maybe a month or 2."

"You sure you want to go somewhere with that dude, I still get killer vibes from him. "

"Yes Cisco. To be honest, I need this."

"Okay man. New Barry or old Barry, just be careful please." Cisco says hugging Barry as he finishes packing his bag.

"I will. Promise. I'll call or write when I can. Speaking of writing, can you give this to Joe just in case I'm not back in time." Barry says handing Cisco a envelope.

"You mean Iris. Is this your way of running."

"I don't know man, maybe a little. But I want to do this for me it has nothing to do with Iris. "

"Okay. I'll give it to them. "

Barry begins saying his last goodbyes to everyone.

"Make sure you call or skype. Promise me Barry." Kara says firmly, like a worried mother.

"I promise." Barry says with a small laugh as Kara hugs him tightly.

"Barry be careful." She whispers in his ear.

"I will."

"Carter nothing better happen to him or else." Kara says looking firmly at Carter before hugging him goodbye.

"Scouts honor." Carter says.

"Carter, take care of him." Liza says giving Carter a look. Barry watches as they look at each and knows what she said has a deeper meaning.

"I will." Carter and Liza hug before Carter gets in the jeep.

"Barry, you take of yourself; you deserve that. You'll find your place and maybe help him find his." Liza says looking at Carter. She wraps him up in a motherly hug and while he hasn't known her long, Barry doesn't want her to let go and like the message to Carter he knows her words have a deeper meaning. Liza finally lets go and Barry waves bye to the group and jumps in the jeep with Carter and they drive away.

"You ready for this kid?"

"I am." Barry says smiling.

* * *

Its the morning of the day Barry is supposed to return and Iris is eager to see him. She wakes up early thinking about what she wants to say to him, since she has now had plenty of time to think about the night he made his confession to her. She knew things would be different, but they were Iris and Barry they could get past anything. The family heads to the airport with a sign that Wally made, that says welcome home. They wait for awhile when they notice Caitlyn, Ronnie and Cisco and know Barry is sure to be right behind them. Iris is searching all around and doesn't see Barry she looks confused, especially when she notices they close the gate and no one else is getting off the plane. Cisco walks up to them and smiles.

"Hey you guys, how are you."

"Were good Cisco, where is your partner in crime?" Joe asked. 

"Umm he's not here. He went off with one of the researchers for a few more weeks or so, but he told me to give this to you guys." Cisco hands them the envelope and smiles before walking off, before he is completely gone he looks at Iris and Iris knows that Cisco knows about that night.

"What does it say dad." Wally asked.

"Hey you guys, I've decided to stay and continue learning and growing as a scientist and as a person. I miss you and will see you guys soon. I love you. - Barry." Joe says looking the letter over.

"Does it say when he's coming back?" Wally asked.

"No. Just says soon. Well I guess we wait for a few more weeks and try this again. Lets go get some breakfast since were up." Joe says placing his arm around Wally.

Iris walked ahead of her family feeling disappointed that Barry hadn't came back and wondered had it been because of her. She knew she couldn't dwell on it and had to continue staying positive, but she was really missing him, but what was a few more weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally find out what happened to Barry....


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Current time, finally finding out what happened to Barry.

"Hi."

"Hey, do you want to come in." Barry says standing at the door shirtless making Iris feel a little warm.

"Yeah, thanks." Iris walks in and instantly notices the decorated and furnished apartment. It looks nothing like what she saw a few days ago when it was completely empty.

"You want something to drink?"

"Water please. Wow Barry this place is amazing you work fast." 

"Thank you. I'm not done yet, but its getting there."

"Well so far so good." Barry hands her a glass of water and sits on the counter. Iris walks into the kitchen and leans against the island across from him neither saying a word.

"So how's work?" Barry asked breaking the awkward ice.

"Its good. You? How's everything? Julian driving you crazy yet." Iris says with a small laughing knowing Barry dislikes Julian.

"Good so far, Julian has been on oddly good behavior, but I'm sure he'll be back to his old ways soon enough. I have missed the lab though, it looks better. "

"That's good Barry I'm happy for you." Iris smiles at him and he smiles at her and they fall back into silence. Iris realizes she needs to just get what she needs to say off her chest.

"So." They both say in unison and laugh.

"Go ahead." Barry says with a small laugh.

"Okay. Barry I came to apologize. I'm sorry about the pictures and telling my dad about this place when you weren't ready. I didn't mean for it to turn into what it turned into for that I'm truly sorry."

"Thank you. I know you were just worried."

"But I should've trusted your judgment. Those pictures were just..."

"Horrible."

"Yes. They also were a little scary for me to see."

"I know. I never wanted anyone to see them, or for you to have to see me that way." 

"I also felt like it was my fault you were there, so it hurt me a little more." Iris says looking down at her cup.

"Iris that didn't happen because of you, I promise. The pictures and that day was a gift and a curse I guess."

"What do you mean." Iris says looking up at Barry.

"While it was a horrible experience, it also gave me a little clarity and made me realize what was important to me."

"And what might that be?" Iris asked a little nervous.

"Home." Barry says looking at Iris in the eyes. They look at each for a few seconds when Iris finally continues the conversation.

"So full disclosure, Mason the guy that showed the pictures to me was able to get a little background on the pictures and they want to write a piece on it if your okay with that. You don't have to if you don't want to, no pressure."

"Can I think about it."

"Of course. Again no pressure. Honestly I still would like to know what happened, for me. I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to or if your not ready yet..." Iris says rambling and she notices Barry is just smiling at her.

"What?" Iris says smiling with a little laugh.

"Same old Iris, curious as ever."

"That will never change." Iris says laughing.

"What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you want to tell me." Iris says.

"Alright, well as you know I left with Carter, we ended up finishing the research early so I asked what he was going to do and he said his usual, explore."

"Sounds mystifying."

"Exactly. But I wanted to go. I wanted to do something outside of my comfort zone and take on a new experience. So we just took off to a random spot on the map and just started exploring different regions, seeing different people and cultures. We helped build homes, water wells, and all kinds of other things."

"That's amazing."

"It was, it felt so amazing doing such rewarding things. One of those rewards was some really good bonding with Carter. Some of these places we went people knew Carter and would show me the homes he built, the make shift hospitals he worked in or things he did around the villages to help continue to grow and thrive. I felt like it was a way to get to know him better and show me who he really was. We talked about pretty much everything along our journey, especially about loss. He told me about his wife and their unborn baby and how they died in a car crash."

"Wow."

"Yeah. He blamed himself for their death...."

"Why?" Iris says cutting Barry off.

"The night they died he was supposed to go get her some ice cream, but he fell asleep. She really had the craving so she went out herself and got it, on the way back a truck driver who fell asleep at the wheel hit her. Everyone tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, but he didn't see it that way. Slowly he started to push everyone away and retreat into himself. Eventually Liza was able to reach him and get him to rejoin society a little bit, but he knew the loss had changed him."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Anyways we ended up finding this small little village and they were so excited that they had just built this school, so I suggested we stay for awhile so I could play science teacher and show them some cool experiments."

"Of course." Iris says laughing.

"It was fun to show these kids all these amazing things and just watch their eyes light up at simple basic things. I loved it." Barry says with a huge smile.

"Awwww."

"So while I was doing that Carter did field work and worked in the small home made doctors office. They even had a photographer there doing a small piece on the village and how they were developing. One day Carter and few of the other men in the village went out to get food and supplies. When they did these rebels came into the village. Apparently they came by this village several times before trying to destroy it and burn it down, but they always fought back. So I took the kids and some of the younger woman and hid them. I made the photographer stay with the kids to keep them hidden and calm. One of the rebels caught me and wanted to know where they were, but I wouldn't tell him. When he swung to hit me I dodged it and hit him. We wrestled on the ground for awhile, until his men pulled me off kneeling me down, tying my hands and feet. He began to just hit me over and over my mouth was filled with blood, but I wouldn't tell him where they were I just got back up every time and smiled at him. Of course this just made him more upset and he finally hung me up on a pole."

"What was going through your mind? Were you scared?"

"It didn't feel scary because I knew I was doing the right thing. These people had let me into their community and welcomed me with open arms, so being apart of this community I knew I needed to fight to help protect it. If it was going to be the end at least it was for a good reason."

"Bear." Iris says softly feeling her eyes water a little.

"Around this time Carter had came back because he forgot something, when he saw what was going on he rushed in swinging and knocking out some of the guys, but eventually he was detained and tied up along with me. His plan was for them to focus on him and forget about me, but it didn't work. Especially when they figured out that I seemed to be important to Carter. The beating just kept coming for what seemed like forever, I kept slipping in and out of consciousness, I couldn't see out of one of my eyes, but I do remember the flashes because it made everything on my body hurt. Toward the end he jammed his knife in me and told me I was about to find out what it was going to be like to be gutted like a pig, again I just smiled, as much as I could anyway. He asked me why I was smiling and I told him that you can't break someone that was already broken. He pulled his knife out and jammed it back in me in a different spot and began to cut down slowly, but then he stopped."

"Why?'

"Carter. Carter offered himself up telling the man to take him, that he could treat his men, get them valuables, do whatever they needed. As a act of good faith he could have Carters wedding band and his watch, the 2 things that meant the most to him."

"They were the last things his wife had given him." Iris says softly.

"Yeah. I couldn't believe he would do that for me especially knowing what his wife meant to him. Before he could answer a shot went off, the villagers had returned sending the rebels fleeing. I'm a little fuzzy on what happened after that, I just remember waking up with Carter next to me and the relief that washed over his face followed by a tear or two I think. I was in pretty bad shape, but I was alive. When I was a little more stable, I was moved to a real hospital to make sure I didn't have any more unseen damage. When I was released, Carter took me to this cabin in the middle of nowhere. We stayed there while I healed up and got better, never really talking about the day with the rebels, but I could tell it was on his mind. Then one day out on the porch he hands me this box, and tells me I need to go home. I looked at him in confusion not knowing where this was coming from."

"What was in the box?"

"This." Barry walks over and grabs something off of the shelf and comes back handing it to Iris. She reads the top of the box,

"Home."

"Open it." Barry says. Iris sets the box down and opens it. When she does its full of pictures of Carter and his wife and a few other people.

"He told me one of the names his wife was thinking about for the baby if it was a boy was Barry, so he felt like I was a sign from her. Over the last few months he felt like I gave him a piece of something from his old life.."

"A home again."

"Yeah. She was his home, the warmth and love he needed, and after she was gone he didn't know if he would have that again, or feel that again but then I came along. He told me I was full of that and I got that from you guys and vice versa and home with you guys was where I belonged. He didn't want me to be like him and run away, I needed to find home and peace within myself and live my life making memories filling up my own box. He said some other things too I cant talk about, you know guy code and all, but what he was saying really hit home for me. The next day I woke up and he was gone leaving me a note."

"What did it say."

"Your home is where your heart is, and you have a good one of both so you'll be fine. I'll visit you soon. I stayed at the cabin for like another month just thinking about everything."

"Figuring out your home."

"You guys have always been my home, a safety net that I'm very grateful for, but I needed to know I could stand on my own giving myself a new home. It was scary to think about, because that brings change so I knew I was going to need to adjust to a new kind of home and be okay with it."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Okay with it."

"I am. Iris I'm sorry for how I reacted that night. All I thought was I was going to lose everything I knew and had and I was scared. Honestly I couldn't process that."

"And now?" Iris says looking at Barry.

"Now I know I'll be okay. We'll be okay. We're Barry and Iris." Barry says smiling at her.

"Barry and Iris." She says smiling at him.

"So with that being said, Iris if Eddie makes you happy I will support you and always be there for you 100%. From your wedding day to the day you give birth to some little Thawne's. I just want you to be happy and be with someone who makes you happy and I mean that from the bottom of my heart." Barry smiles at her again.

"How about little Allen's."


	14. Chapter 14

"Wha...wait did you say Allen's? As in my last name Allen? Because that's my last name." Barry says fast in confusion looking at Iris.

Iris takes a sip of her drink realizing what she just said and just nods her head at him.

"My last name?" Barry asked again rubbing his head unsure if he was hearing correctly, because he definitely wasn't understanding.

"Yes." Iris says softly trying not to make eye contact with Barry.

"Iris..."

"Barry I have my own side of your story to tell if you will let me." Iris says finally looking at him so he knows she is serious.

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Okay." Iris takes a deep breath and lets it out before starting her own side of the last couple of months.

"Barry that night before you left did mean something to me. I don't want you to think it didn't..."

"But you...." Barry says trying to interrupt.

"Let me finish." 

"Sorry."

"Barry we were kissing and it was great, but I looked at that family picture of us and I panicked. I thought what if this goes sideways and doesn't work out where would that leave us emotionally. I just wasn't even really worried about me, but you. I've always been protective over you and your feelings you know that, so to be the cause of any further heart break or pain wasn't anything I was ready for. It was really all I thought of the entire night and then I woke up the next morning wanting to talk, but found out you had left already. So for two months I kept busy and my mind occupied."

"With Eddie." Barry mumbles. Iris looks at him,

"I heard you, but no not with Eddie at first. With you. That night just replayed over and over in my head pretty much everyday and I just knew that I was thinking to much into it. I started thinking of all our memories together and the fun we've had over the years. I also started to look back at certain things you've done for me differently and it finally clicked to me you really have loved me for a long time and your feelings have always been pure. I thought what if I miss out on something great because I wasn't being true to myself or thinking it wasn't a option. So I waited it out for 2 months with yes a little bit of Eddie, a few dinner dates every now and then, but you were still on my mind. By the end of those 2 months my pro's list heavily outweighed the cons, my head turned off and my heart turned on, I was ready to be all in. I wanted you to know you always had someone to come home too.....me."

"But then I didn't come home." Barry says softly with a little sadness in his voice.

"The night before I couldn't sleep, and the morning of my heart was running and jumping all over the place full of excitement. Then Cisco handed my dad that letter, which by the way I'm guessing you told him about us."

"Yes. It's Cisco he knew something was up."

"He took you to the airport?"

"No, that would be Oliver."

"Who also knows?" Iris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Barry says feeling a little guilty. Iris shook her head and continued on.

"Anyway when my dad read that letter telling us you weren't coming back I was crushed, especially because I hadn't talked to you. I knew I had ruined us and it broke my heart a little bit. So after a month or so I did find some comfort in Eddie, because I didn't have you, but that doesn't mean I stopped thinking about you. I tried to stuff my feelings down and figured maybe being friends would be what's best for us. Then you came home and you were different and we weren't in that Barry and Iris groove like we used to be, you felt like you were slipping away. Then Carter and Kara came around and you just lit up and I remembered that you looked at me like that and I'll admit I was jealous and wanted that back, but was it fair."

"Fair?"

"Yes fair. To want to keep you and the amazing person you are to myself. I started realizing I had no control and say so over your feelings and emotions, they were out of my control and I couldn't tell you how to feel, that if you were moving on who was I to stop you. You had months to maybe realize this was no longer what you wanted and I needed to be okay with that."

"Iris.."

"Barry I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't in my life. Those pictures made me realize that a future without you isn't something..." Iris is tearing up a little and rambling fast, Barry grabs her hand stopping her. He places her hand on his chest over his heart.

"I'm right here. We're right here. Barry and Iris." He says smiling down at her.

"Barry and Iris." She says softly smiling up at him. They stand in silence for a few seconds just looking at each other and Iris feels Barry's heart beat steady as ever. She also feels the warmth between them and knows it feels right. She decides to make her move again to kiss Barry, but before she can she notices him moving in. He gently places his lips on hers and it was just like the first time, but the only difference this time was, she felt it in her heart. After a few seconds Barry pulls away and smiles at her.

"I've missed those." He says smiling placing his hands around her waist.

"Have you now?"

"I have." Barry says kissing her again.

"Well I think I could get used to that." Iris says smiling.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, and maybe something more."

"Something more like what."

"Well I have to show you. I always did like show and tell." Iris says with a flirty tone.

"This is true. So where exactly might this demonstration take place." Barry says in his own flirty voice, picking up on the vibe.

"I think your bedroom might be a good place."

"Well let me lead the way." Barry says kissing her again before grabbing her hand and heading to the bedroom.

Iris thought she would want to wait before going there with Barry, but she knew she had already wasted so much time that she didn't want to waste another minute. Barry was also surprised at Iris, but he too didn't want to waste another minute. They went a few rounds in bed, leaving Iris very surprised at Barry and all the things he was able to do. The connection felt stronger and deeper than ever before, but most importantly it felt right.

"Whew. Barry." Iris says breathing heavily.

"Same." Barry says also breathing heavily as Iris cuddles next to him.

"Hold on, let me get us some water."

"Yeah we need to hydrate." Iris says laughing. Barry gets up and Iris hears him in the kitchen as she lays in the bed smiling and feeling like she is on a cloud. A few moments later Barry returns handing her a glass of water and a note.

"What's this?" Iris says curiously looking at Barry who climbs back in bed.

"It was the note Carter sent me on my 1st day home along with the key to this place, read it."

"Okay." Iris opens up the envelope and looks at Barry who smiles at her before she reads it out loud.

"You or your home have never been broken, you just needed a few repairs. Welcome home kid! P.S. If it works out with Iris I better get a invite to the wedding. Take care of your home.- Carter." Iris says smiling.

"Iris you have always been my home...." Barry starts to say, but before he can finish Iris rolls on top of him kissing him. 

"Welcome home Barry." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I think I might end it here (still debating)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it. Any comments and feedback would be greatly appreciated :) Thank you and have a nice day.


End file.
